


Neighbour

by Aerle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Burns, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Sexual Tension, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the old lady living next to Sanji moves to a retirement home, he hopes that his new neighbour will be a lovely young woman. When he goes over to welcome the new resident to the building, he meets the most gorgeous man he has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of FanFiction.net. 
> 
> A large part of the story consists of chapters based on prompts requested by readers as a writing experiment. As the story is completed, no more promps will be accepted for this story. 
> 
> Please check the tags for warnings.

Everyday was the same. When Sanji closed his door behind him to go to work, his neighbour would come back from his nightshift. They would pass each other, usually ignoring each other aside from a slight nod. And an occasional glace.

Sanji would step into his car and watch his neighbour disappear into his house, never looking back. He would sigh, wishing for the millionth time he had said something. But he never did.

The green haired man had moved into his building about a year ago. He had always lived next to the sweetest old lady, who was always prepared to lend him some sugar. Then the lady had moved into a retirement home, and Sanji had hoped a young woman would take her place. And then _that_ showed up.

He had baked a pie for his new neighbour, but instead of a beautiful woman, that man had opened the door. The most handsome man he had ever seen. Tall, muscular – but not overly so – and tanned which had to be natural. Three golden earrings hung in his left ear. Dark eyes looked at Sanji, causing his breath to catch.

He had panicked. He was ashamed to admit it, but though he had never been shy to walk up to the most beautiful woman in the room, he had no idea how to handle a man like _that_. A man that was now his neighbour.

He had shoved the pie into the man’s hands and mumbled something about welcoming him to the building, before he fled back to his apartment. Yes, the great Sanji Blackleg had fled from a handsome man.

After that, they had fallen into this routine of nodding at each other. It became pure torture for Sanji, especially when he discovered his neighbour’s ass was as amazing as the rest of his body.

At night, it was the same, only the other way around. Sanji would come back from work, exhausted, and the green haired man would leave all energized. A polite nod was exchanged, and they parted ways again.

This night was different, however. While Sanji dragged his tired body towards the door, he wasn’t met by the pleasant sight of his gorgeous neighbour. He sighed deeply. Maybe he had the night off. Or he had left early. It was too bad either way; seeing the man, even if they didn’t speak, always lifted Sanji’s spirit and made his day, however lousy it had been.

Sighing again, he let himself into his apartment and flopped on the couch. He could fall asleep right away, but his eyelids had hardly fallen shut when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Hoisting himself up again, he dragged himself to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by the sight of a large box. A large box with two gorgeous, strong looking legs underneath.

“Hello?” he asked surprised.

“A package came for you today,” a surprisingly deep voice said.

“Thanks.” Still a little surprised, he took over the large box, placing it in his apartment. Then he looked up to thank the delivery man. And froze.

In the doorpost, his neighbour was standing, wearing black baggy pants and a blue tank top, showing off his muscles beautifully. Trying his best not to drool, Sanji realised that the man looked at him expectantly. “Oh, yeah… Thank you,” he stammered.

“I never had a chance to return this either.” The man showed him the cake tin he had delivered the pie in, almost a year ago. He had bought new one in the meantime. The green haired man scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, but you never seem to be at home when I am. I don’t think we have been introduced. Zoro.” He held out his hand.

Swallowing, Sanji shook his hand, trying not to swoon. “Sanji.”

Did he imagine it, or lasted the handshake a moment too long?

Zoro kept standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and seemingly lost at words. Finally seizing his chance, a smile appeared on Sanji’s lips. “Would you like to come in?”


	2. Awkward Conversation

Sanji still couldn’t quite believe it. The man he had admired for a year now was currently seated on _his_ couch. And Sanji was sitting next to him! Taking slow deep breaths, he tried to get his fast heartbeat under control.

The man next to him, Zoro, looked around. “You have a nice place.”

“Thanks.”

Silence fell in the room again. Sanji bit his lip. He finally had his handsome neighbour where he wanted him – well, not entirely, after all, he wasn’t naked in his bed… yet – and now he didn’t have a topic to talk about?

“So, you like the building?” he managed to ask.

Zoro shrugged. “I have a roof over my head. That’s enough for me.”

Sanji nodded, and it became silent again.

“So,” he tried again, “I didn’t see you leave tonight. I mean, you obviously didn’t, as your now here and brought me my package – thanks again for that – but you didn’t have to work tonight? Or wherever you go at night,” he added, laughing nervously. He cursed himself. He always babbled like that when he was uneasy.

“I’ve got the night off.”

“Oh.” Man, this wasn’t going like he hoped. By now, they should already be making out. He should be sitting on Zoro’s lap, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close…

“Oi!”

Sanji started from his thoughts. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked what was in the box,” Zoro repeated.

Sanji looked at the large box that was standing in the corner. “Oh, that? Those are kitchen supplies.”

Zoro whistled impressed. “Must be a lot of ‘em. Since your package is that big.”

Sanji tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to creep up his face, but Zoro didn’t show any sign that he realised the pun he made. So Sanji just cleared his throat and said: “Well, I need a lot. I’m a cook. Chef actually.”

“Really? Like on TV?” Zoro looked like he was trying to remember seeing Sanji on television.

Sanji laughed. “No, I’d like my own show, but I’m head chef at a restaurant.”

“In a place I might know?”

“I doubt it.” Sanji grinned. “Ever heard of the Baratie?”

“Isn’t that that bistro near All Blue?”

“You know it?” Sanji was genuinely surprised. After all, though the Baratie served the best food in town, they were still a small bistro only visited by people who knew the place.

Zoro scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I ate there once, when I was lo… strolling around town. I never managed to find it again though.”

“Yeah, we change locations all the time, to throw people like you off,” Sanji said grinning. Was this actually happening? Was he actually having a conversation with the object of his desire? “But,” he continued, “I can give you the address. Then maybe you can stop by sometime.”

“Sure. The food was great.”

Sanji managed to hold back a squeal that almost left his throat. Zoro was actually coming by? It wasn’t a date, technically, but hell, it came very close!

Suddenly, he thought of something, slapping himself mentally. “Oh, I’m so rude. Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

Sanji made his way to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, which was shamefully empty. He had been working so much lately, he hadn’t had the time to do grocery shopping.

When he returned to the living room, he apologised, “Sorry, I don’t have much drinks in the house. I hope tea is okay?”

Zoro nodded, and Sanji walked over to him with two mugs of hot tea. But suddenly his foot caught the rug. His eyes grew wide as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He was falling towards the floor, while Zoro stared at him in shock as the piping hot liquid spilled over the edge of the mugs… right in Zoro’s lap.


	3. Burning Embarrassment

“God, I’m so sorry!” Eyes wide in shock Sanji stared at the wet stain on Zoro’s crotch that was slowly spreading out.

Zoro tried to keep a straight face, but tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Without thinking it through, Sanji ran back to the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding a towel and fervently he started to pat the wet stain dry.

“O-oi!” Zoro managed to choke out, before a half-suppressed moan escaped his mouth.

Sanji looked up from his patting, a little surprised, until he realised what he was doing. In his blind panic, he had started to rub _Zoro’s crotch_. And by the feel of it, everything worked still just fine… But after the wave of relieve he hadn’t damaged Zoro for life had washed away, slowly the implications got through to him. He was rubbing Zoro’s lap. Zoro had currently a boner. He has still his hands on Zoro’s crotch. _Zoro had a boner._ He was turning the man on!

His brain was busy wrapping itself around those facts, but another part of his body was much quicker to respond. The blood his brain was lacking was rushing south in record time. His pants grew tighter by the second. He could just drag the man up to his room and then…

No! Sanji had just burned Zoro’s nuts! They needed to go to a doctor!

And he had still his hands on Zoro’s crotch.

Quickly, he withdrew them and turned away to hide his own arousal. “We should go see a doctor,” he mumbled flushed.

In a flash, he had noticed that Zoro’s cheeks were stained red as well. “Y-you don’t have to come with me…”

“Of course I do.” Pretending he hadn’t noticed Zoro’s erection was probably the best approach right now. “I don’t think you should drive in your state… Because of the tea,” he hastily added.

Zoro looked reluctant, but saw sense in that. Sanji left him to get him some dry pants. Fortunately, he had some sweat pants that were to big on him, but they would fit Zoro. He left Zoro to change while he looked for his car keys. Sighing, he leaned against the wall, letting his head fall against the hard surface. He was such an idiot. Who tripped over their own rug?

Zoro stumbled into the hallway. “Let’s get this over with,” he grumbled. Then he added embarrassedly, “About what happened just now–”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I spilled tea on you,” Sanji interrupted him. Hopefully, Zoro would believe he hadn’t noticed his boner.

* * *

The emergency room was pretty empty, and after filling in some forms, it was soon Zoro’s turn. Sanji was very much relieved by that; neither of them felt much like talking, or looking at each other, for that matter.

So when Zoro’s name was called, Sanji heaved a sigh of relief. Now it was just reading boring magazines for a few minutes, before the awkward ride home.

Zoro straightened slowly, groaning in pain. Biting his lip, Sanji felt bad for his neighbour. After all, it was all his fault. So he placed Zoro’s arm around his shoulder and helped him to the examination room. Zoro shot him a look, but didn’t comment.

Sanji helped Zoro carefully sit down on the bed, when the doctor came in. He introduced himself to Zoro as doctor Trafalgar, before turning to Sanji, who was getting ready to leave. “You can stay if you like. Partners are allowed to watch.”

Sanji’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “Wait, partner?”

But the doctor had already turned towards Zoro. “Now, take off your pants.”


	4. Meet the Doctor

Things did not go the way Zoro had hoped they would.

When that day the postman had asked him if he could take the package for his neighbour, a.k.a. the hot blonde who was never at home, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to start a conversation. Okay, the cake tin he had held on for a year might also have been a good excuse, but somehow that didn’t feel right. Sanji bringing the cake over had been weird. When the doorbell rang the day he had moved into his apartment, he hadn’t been surprised that someone took the time to welcome him to the building. And he really hadn’t minded his greeter being a gorgeous blond man with legs that went on forever. He liked the building already.

What he had minded was that Sanji looked at him like he had seen a ghost. Sure, people stared at him often because of his odd hair colour, or whispered behind his back, pointing at him. But no one had ever looked this… shocked.

However, after a few mornings and evenings of politely nodding at each other, Zoro was starting to get the feeling that the shocked look on Sanji’s face hadn’t been because of his hair. He had caught him staring at his ass more then once. He smirked every time he thought about it. Sanji probably thought he was hiding his crush – because Zoro believed that was it – very well. Though, because of their unfortunate work hours, he never had the chance to make a move.

So when the big package had arrived that day, he immediately called in sick at work and waited until Sanji got home.

When he had been invited in, well, that just had made his day, or rather many of them. The conversation had been somewhat awkward at first, but they had broken through that. Soon it had been like he was visiting an old friend. That is, until _it_ happened.

The worst thing was, he had seen it coming. Sanji walking in with two mugs of tea. The fold in the rug. It had all gone by in slow motion and yet he still hadn’t been able to do something about it. So the hot tea splashed in his lap. He had wanted to scream, but had managed to keep a straight face and to hold back his tears. Sanji hadn’t made things better by trying to dap up the tea, and thereby rubbing his crotch.

However, it was somewhat of a relief everything seemed to still be working, having an erection was not the way he had wanted their first meeting to end – unless that would have ended in hot, steamy sex.

But Sanji had pointed out reasonably that he should go see a doctor and despite the fact he was mortified, the earlier he went, the slimmer the chance something went wrong with his junk.

So there they were, in the examination room, where the doctor just said that Sanji could watch. He didn’t want to look at Sanji. Surely he wasn’t going to stay?

“Take off your pants,” the doctor, who had introduced himself as Trafalgar, repeated while putting on rubber gloves with a snapping sound. “You burned your penis, right? I need to take a look. Now, how did it happen?”

Sanji took this as his cue, and burst out, “That was all my fault! I spilled hot tea on him… I’m really sorry!”

While Sanji kept on babbling, Zoro had started taking off his pants. It wasn’t like he was shy, and really, the night couldn’t get more embarrassing, could it?

The eyes of doctor Trafalgar flicked from the one to the other, a sly smile on his face.


	5. No Water

Law Trafalgar waited until his patient, Zoro, finally had taken off the sweatpants that seemed to be a bit small on him, while the blond man kept babbling on and apologising for the burns he apparently had caused. From the moment the two had entered, it had been clear to him that the men liked each other, but were not dating. Call it a sixth sense. But he could have some fun with it. Especially since the green haired man had burned his genitals.

The blond man had turned his back to them, an obvious blush staining his cheeks. But despite having his back turned, he was keeping an eye on Law. The jealous type, good. A mischievous smile appeared on Law’s face. This was bound to be fun. And to think he almost traded this shift!

He knelt down, so his face was at eyelevel with Zoro’s crotch. Zoro had his looke averted purposely, so he didn’t have to see the scene near his cock. He probably preferred the face of a certain blond man this close to his nether regions. _And the fun begins._

The burned spots didn’t look all that bad, most of the skin had turned read and was at most a first degree, but there were a few places where the burn was more severe. “Did you cool it?” he asked Zoro, talking more breathily than necessary.

Zoro flinched. Good.

“No, I just tried to dry it. Is it bad?” the blond man asked in a small voice.

Law sighed. Seriously, didn’t people these days know anything about burns? He got up and took off his gloves. “It could be worse. I’ll get you something for the pain.” Law left the examination room with a small smile on his face. His mission was accomplished. And boy, had the blond man been annoyed when he had practically his face in Zoro’s genitals! Nightshifts were fun.

* * *

“I-is it bad?” Sanji asked again, after doctor Trafalgar had left the room.

“You heard the man. It could be worse.”

Sanji heard some shuffling behind him, Zoro had probably lain down on the bed. Sanji bit his lip, he really wanted to see it for himself… He did trust the doctor, despite the fact that he knew no personal boundaries. Who did he thought he was, almost shoving his face in Zoro’s crotch? Only Sanji was allowed to do that!

Before he realised what he was doing, he had turned around and made his way over to the examination table.

“O-oi!” Zoro exclaimed, pulling down his T-shirt as far as possible. He still wasn’t wearing pants.

Ignoring him, Sanji stared wide eyed to Zoro’s exposed cock. It wasn’t so much the burns – the doctor was right, they weren’t that bad, insofar he could judge that. It was more that… Well, he was staring at Zoro’s cock.

Thinking about pleasuring Zoro orally had already turned him on, but seeing Zoro lying here in front of him, a blush staining his cheeks was kinda nice – well, he was staring at Zoro’s genitals like an animal at the zoo, but let’s face it, it was fascinating! Damn the confiding pants Sanji was wearing!

“You know, it doesn’t look that bad,” Sanji said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

“It looks even better up close.”

Sanji’s head snapped up. Did Zoro really just say that? His eyes flicked again towards Zoro’s crotch. Something interesting was happening; namely, the same thing that was currently happening in his pants.

He cleared his throat, pretending he hadn’t noticed Zoro’s second boner of the night, and continued, “The doctor was right, we should have cooled it. You think it’s too late if we do it now? Cool it,” he clarified himself, coughing embarrassed for his unintended pun.

Zoro popped himself up on his elbows. “Well, it couldn’t hurt, I suppose. But since we have no water here, you could use something else…”


	6. Limp

Sanji stared down at Zoro, who was still lying on the examination table. Did he really just suggested…? It sure as hell was a tempting offer.

Suddenly, Zoro jolted, exclaiming, “Ouch!”

Surprised, Sanji looked up to the other side of the table, where doctor Trafalgar just rose, holding a needle. “That should do it.”

“Did you just give me a shot in my ass?” Zoro asked, rubbing his butt.

Sanji’s cheeks turned a few shades darker. “How long were you standing there?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “I only had to get this.” He held up the needle. Then he looked at Zoro again. “Perhaps I should have mentioned you could put on your pants again. Then again, nobody minds watching your package.”

An annoying tug of jealousy ran through Sanji’s body. Really, who the hell did that doctor think he was? What kind of doctor shoved his face in his patient’s crotch – okay, perhaps he only did that to see the burns, but really, was it necessary to be so close? And when finally something was about to happen between Sanji and Zoro, he had stuck a needle in Zoro’s butt! That was not the thing Sanji had had in mind…

Zoro sat up on the table and hopped off it. But when he landed on his feet, his knees suddenly gave in, and he tumbled forward. Lucky for him, Law was just standing in front of him. Zoro grabbed him with one hand by the shoulder and with the other, he sought support in a lower area.

Sanji’s jaw clenched when he saw Zoro toppling over on doctor Trafalgar. What the hell was that? Had Zoro not been flirting with _him_ only a few minutes ago? Or hadn’t Zoro meant what he thought he had meant?

It didn’t matter. If Zoro fancied the doctor, Sanji wished them a happy life together. “Oh, now look at that. I just got a text I’m needed at the Baratie.” With that, he made himself ready to storm out.

“Aren’t you going to help me with this?” doctor Trafalgar called after him.

Hesitantly, Sanji looked around, though he rather didn’t want to see Zoro feeling up the doctor, who had made an awful lot of insinuations that he liked Zoro as well. But now that he paid more attention, Zoro did look a little… limp. His body hung flat against Trafalgar’s.

“What is happening?” Sanji asked, getting a little worried.

“It’s the painkiller I gave him. Now can you please get him off me?”

Sanji hurried over to doctor Trafalgar and helped him lay Zoro back on the examination table. Laying on his back, Zoro suddenly started to laugh loudly and pointed at Sanji. “Your eyebrows are funny! I’ll call you Curly-brow from now on.”

“Please don’t, or I’ll have to come up with a nickname for you,” Sanji grouched, helping Zoro putting on his pants. “How long will he be this way?” he asked Trafalgar.

“He should be okay in a few hours. Let him rest, but don’t leave him alone,” Law warned him. “I’m not sure what he will do in this state. That reminds me,” he pressed a note in Sanji’s hands. “The burns are mostly nothing to worry about and will just hurt for a few days, but there are a few second degree burns. Go to the pharmacy and get this proscription for a cream. It has to be applied every four hours.”

Finally, Sanji had managed to get the struggling Zoro in his pants and standing up straight. “Wait, every four hours? He can’t possibly rub this on when he is like this.” As if Zoro wanted to place emphasis on his words, he pocked Sanji in the cheek with his index finger.

Trafalgar smiled slyly. “I’m sure you can think of a solution…”


	7. All Drugged Up

Sanji stumbled out of the doctor’s office, dragging along a drugged up Zoro. The doctor had sent them away, claiming he had other patients to attend to. _Yeah yeah, but he did had time to flirt with Zoro_ , Sanji thought, _shitty bastard_.

Making his way to the waiting room – that only contained two people, one of whom more looked like hobo – Sanji almost bumped into a female assistant. Old habits immediately kicking in, he let go of Zoro and, surrounded by a whirlwind of hearts, he declared her his undying love, while Zoro slumped to the ground.

The woman, completely ignoring Sanji’s affections, kneeled down next to Zoro, who looked around sheepishly and was probably wondering how he got on the floor. “Oh, you poor thing! Let me help you.” She grabbed his hand, and Sanji felt a tug of jealousy – though not because he touched her, rather the other way around.

Suddenly, Zoro’s eyes seemed to focus again, and he sat up, head-butting the assistant. “The hell, Cook! Did you just throw me on the floor?”

Surprised that Zoro was back to normal, but also angry at him for hurting a lady, Sanji yelled back, “What the hell is with you, you idiot? This beautiful woman was gracious enough to try and help you…” His voice died away when Zoro pressed his finger against the tip of Sanji’s nose.

“What the hell are you doing now?!” he exclaimed, batting Zoro’s hand away.

“Don’t worry, this happens sometimes. I assume he has had some sort of painkiller?” the lovely assistant asked him, finally acknowledging his presence.

He tried not to swoon. “He has indeed. The doctor gave him a shot.”

The woman nodded. “You better get him to bed. He will be snapping in and out of this state for a few hours.”

* * *

Finally having managed to get the drugged Zoro to his car, it proved another challenge to get him in the passenger’s seat. He pulled open the door, only to have Zoro slam it shut again, giggling like a six year old.

“Knock it off,” Sanji grouched dangerously.

Zoro pouted, but did as he was told. Sanji pushed him inside and leaned over him to fasten his seatbelt – doubting he would be able to himself in this state. Suddenly, Sanji felt a hand in his neck and he expected some childish trick, but instead of a six year old, he got a horny adult. Somehow Zoro had managed to sneak his other hand under Sanji’s shirt and was now feeling him up, while the other caressed his hair.

Cheeks bright red, Sanji fastened Zoro’s seatbelt and pulled back, slapping the back of Zoro’s head for good measure.

Sighing, he sat down in the driver’s seat and started the engine. Back at the building they lived in, he ordered Zoro to step out. He was surprisingly obedient.

One of the upsides of being neighbours was that he didn’t have to go far to get Zoro home. Trying to keep him standing up straight, Sanji went through Zoro’s pockets to find his key.

Zoro laughed, claiming that Sanji tickled him. Sanji grumbled and continued his search, when Zoro switched from child to horny adult again. Sanji had just stuck his hand in his back pocket when he was pushed against the wall, while curious hands felt him up.

He had wanted this for so long, it was really hard to stop it right now. After all, it had been his own fault for hurting Zoro, otherwise they might be laying in the same bed together.

“W-what are you doing?” he managed to bring out.

Zoro brought his lips closely to his ear, sending shivers down Sanji’s spine when he whispered, “Same as you.”

Cheeks a deep red – and thanking his lucky stars that the hallway was poorly lit – Sanji pushed him away. “I was looking for your keys, moron!”

Zoro stared at him, and Sanji wasn’t sure if he had snapped out of his drug haze or not. Then Zoro slowly said, “You injured me. So you will have to take care of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Tammy: Mmm, for prompts: so far Zoro hasn't seen how Sanji reacts to women, maybe Sanji goes all love cook for a female nurse only to have her ignore him and coo over Zoro. He would be out on painkillers, so maybe later he will kind of remember this and tease Sanji about it.
> 
> SophieStaar: What if the effects of the meds are that he gets back to normal for a few minutes then the next moment he's going retard again?


	8. Stripping

Sanji sighed. He didn’t have much choice but to give in to Zoro’s demand. Not in the least because the drugs had kicked in again, and Zoro was currently pouting, but had also guilted Sanji into taking care of him. After all, the burns _were_ his fault.

So, after asking for the keys sighing – as looking for them himself hadn’t worked out the way he planned – he had now dragged Zoro to his room to apply the cream. He had picked up the ointment while the nice female assistant kept Zoro company. Jealous as he was that Zoro got to spend time with a beautiful woman, he had picked up the medicine in record time at the night pharmacy.   “Okay, take off your pants,” he ordered with his stern voice. It had worked before when Zoro acted like a kid, and he was tired.

Much to his surprise, there was a mischievous grin on Zoro’s face. He pushed Sanji back, so that the back of Sanji’s knees hit the bed and he sat down, looking confused. Zoro smirked again and took a step back, before peeling off his shirt seductively.

Sanji’s yaw dropped. Zoro was going to strip for him?! Not that the man was wearing much, but who was he to complain if Zoro decided to make it into a show? He bit his lip. Or was he taking advantage of Zoro? He was drugged, after all.

But seeing his muscular upper body – and being darn tempted to walk up to him and lick his chest – he decided it would be too much of a hassle to try and stop Zoro. So he just leaned back and enjoyed the show – and silently prayed that Zoro would stay in horny adult modus.

Zoro had turned his back towards Sanji and swayed his hips slowly while pulling his pants down a little. Sanji stared, his mouth gone dry. He really could use a cigarette right about now. As if on cue, Zoro strode over to him, almost sitting down in his lap before rising again. Sanji groaned. Now he was getting a lap dance?

Now that he thought about it, Zoro was awfully good at this stripping thing. Plus, he had never told what he did for a living… Would he actually be a stripper?

Zoro’s hand entangled with his hair, and he stopped caring about Zoro’s career. The pants were dropped on the floor. Zoro stood before him, proudly and naked.

Hadn’t it been for the redness in his genital area, Sanji would have dragged him to his bed and fucked him till sunrise. But there was still the matter of the burns, and the drugs of course. He motioned Zoro over, who was more than happy to comply. Sanji threw him down on the bed – something neither of then minded either – but then got up to get the cream. Damn, he had enjoyed Zoro’s little show a little too much.

When he got back to the bed, Zoro lay waiting patiently in a seductive pose. Sanji closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was getting harder and harder not to jump him, lying there naked an ready. He reminded himself that Zoro still was under the influence of the painkillers – ignoring the fact that Zoro had been pretty forward at the doctor’s office before the shot.

Sighing, he opened the small jar of ointment and took some on his fingers. But before his hands reached Zoro’s crotch, Zoro backed away, exclaiming, “What the hell are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> SophieStaar: What if the effects of the meds are that he gets back to normal for a few minutes then the next moment he's going retard again? Like he's out of his mind for half of the time, but (obviously), when Sanji tries to apply the creme on Zoro, the swordsman snaps out of it and tries to back away?   
> Or something like that.


	9. Sausage

Wide-eyed, Zoro stared from Sanji to the white cream on his hand, to his own naked body. He had already established he was in his own apartment, but not why he was naked, nor why the cook was here.

But instead of giving him an explanation, Sanji merely snapped, “Oh, _now_ you decide to go back to normal?”

“Normal? You’re the one prepping me!”

Now it was Sanji’s turn to look surprised. “Prepping?” His glance slid to his hand that was still covered in ointment. His eyes bent wide. “You think…? No! It’s just the ointment the doctor gave you for your burns,” he hastily explained, before adding snorting, “Pervert.”

“Who are you calling a pervert? You’re the one practically straddling me with your hand near my crotch,” Zoro flung back.

“Well, you weren’t exactly in a state in which you could do it yourself,” Sanji argued. But he was talking to deaf ears. A loud snoring sound filled the room. Sighing, Sanji leaned over and carefully applied the cream to the most burned areas, trying not to think about what he was doing and whom he was doing it to.

* * *

When he woke up, his nostrils were filled with delicious scents. It took him a while to remember what had happened last night, until he felt the burning sensation near his crotch. Groaning, he lifted the blankets to see the damage. It was actually not that bad. The area was still a bit red, and there were some white spots. Curiously, he touched the whiteness, which turned out to be ointment. So Sanji really…?

Having Sanji touch his cock excited him to no end. It was to bad he hadn’t been awake for it… Yes, he had shamelessly flirted with Sanji in the doctor’s office, insinuating him doing something else with his mouth besides talking. It had been different however, when he had thought Sanji was doing stuff to him while he was drugged. There he drew the line. He had jumped to conclusions, though, Sanji had only tried to help.

Which brought him back to the delicious smells that filled the room. Someone was cooking something very tasty. Was that bacon? He couldn’t remember buying that.

He hoisted himself out of bed and, wrapping himself in his bathrobe, he hastened himself to the kitchen. There he saw Sanji, whom he had fantasised so often about. He was wearing an apron Zoro didn’t knew he owned, and softly humming, he was preparing all kinds of foods. Eggs, bacon and sausages were hissing in the pan while Sanji opened the oven and took out a fresh baked bread, giving Zoro the perfect opportunity to check out his ass.

Finally noticing Zoro behind him, he turned around, flashing Zoro a toothy grin. “Morning, sunshine. You feeling better?”

“Yeah… Why are you here?” he dared to ask.

“What do you think? Taking care of you, Marimo, as you obviously can’t do that yourself,” Sanji scoffed before turning back to the stove and turning down the heat.

Zoro just stared at him. There were so much things in that sentence he didn’t understand. He started with the most obvious one. “Marimo?”

“You called me Curly-brow yesterday, so I thought I think up my own nickname for you,” Sanji shrugged and chopped some unions. “’Cause your hair looks like a moss ball.”

Zoro opened and closed his mouth a few times, before deciding to let it pass. “I can’t take care of myself?”

“You had hardly any food in the house. I had to do grocery shopping. And no, I don’t mind, it’s my fault you’re hurt in the first place.” He turned around and swung his spatula threatening at the other man. “Though it is not my fault you live like a pig.”

They had breakfast – the best Zoro had eaten in years. Sanji had the day off, he said, though Zoro suspected he had taken it off. He didn’t comment on it though. After breakfast, Sanji said it was time to apply more of the cream. A grin appeared on Zoro’s face. This time he would be awake…

“Can you do it again? Since you already know how much is needed,” he said innocently. Before Sanji could respond however, he threw off his bathrobe and flopped down on the couch, legs spread out.

An adorable flush crept on Sanji’s face, but he didn’t protest. Instead, he got the ointment and sat down next to Zoro.

But before he could touch Zoro, the front door flung open and an hyperactive ball of energy bounced in. “Zoro~! I’m bored. And it smells like meat here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Viv-heart: Luffy walks in when Zoro and Sanji are applying the cream while trying to run away from Ace and Garp
> 
> SophieStaar: I would like to see Luffy barge into Zoro's house!


	10. Intruder

“Luffy, what the hell!” Zoro grabbed a pillow to hide his private parts, and Sanji jumped up like he hadn’t just been sitting between Zoro’s naked thighs.

The newcomer, a boy with black hair, cocked his head a little to the side. “You said I could stop by when I wanted. Who is this? Did you cook?” he asked Sanji.

Sanji was caught off guard, both by the sudden intrusion and the question. “Er, yes.”

“You wanna be my friend?”

Sanji exchanged a look with Zoro, who shrugged. “Sure,” Sanji said to him.

The boy, Luffy, threw his arms up in the air excitedly and exclaimed, “Awesome! What’s your name? I’m Luffy. Do you live in this building? I don’t. Zoro, why are you naked?” he asked in one breath.

“My name is Sanji, I live next to Zoro and I accidentally spilled hot tea on Zoro, hurting him in the process,” Sanji said calmly and showed the ointment. “I was just going to take care of him.”

Luffy scratched the back of his head. “But where are you hurt then? Oh, I see, it’s your mushroom, right? That hurts a lot.”

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Really, he loved Luffy like a brother, but right now, more interesting things were happening with Sanji.

“Can I help?”

Sanji, who had barely been able to control his laughter at Luffy’s description of Zoro’s cock, couldn’t hold it in anymore. He pressed the jar in Luffy’s hand. “Sure, go ahead.”

Zoro’s jaw almost hit the floor. He agreed to this?! Luffy opened the jar and sniffed at the cream. He made a face. “It stinks.”

“Just be glad it’s not your ‘mushroom’ then,” Sanji said and smirked at the furious Zoro.

Luffy agreed and dipped his fingers in the white substance. But before he could come near Zoro, Zoro jumped up, still holding the pillow in front of his crotch and picked up another to cover up his ass. “Luffy, shouldn’t you be eating or something?!”

Luffy looked at him as if Zoro had given him earth-shaking news. “I forgot! But… Aren’t you hurt?”

“I’m fine! Now go eat!”

Luffy jumped up, wiping his fingers on the edge of the jar and skipped over to the kitchen, while Sanji practically rolled over the floor laughing. Sure, he would have liked to touch Zoro when he was conscious and perhaps a little more than that, but this had been just too precious to pass up.

Zoro put on his robe, staring daggers at the hiccupping Sanji.

* * *

Finally Luffy left, having eaten all the food Sanji had stocked. He wished Zoro speedy recovery, after Sanji had assured him that he had everything under control. Sanji closed the door behind him, and Zoro sighed in relief. “Now that Luffy’s gone, can you _now_ apply the cream?”

Sanji chuckled. “When I get back.”

“Get back?” Zoro looked at him confused. “Where are you going?”

“Your friend has a black hole for a stomach. He ate _everything_. I have to do more groceries. But don’t worry,” he added in a meaningful tone, “we’ve got all the time in the world after I get back.”

Zoro reconciled himself with that, after all, he was promised good food _and_ a good time. Sanji put on his coat, leaving with a small wave, and commented teasingly, “Try not to touch yourself when I’m gone.”

One of the pillows previously covering Zoro’s private parts was thrown against the recently closed door.

Still chuckling, Sanji was busy making a mental list of everything he needed to buy. There were a lot of things, because Luffy apparently wasn’t a picky eater, but he was a big one. Lost in thoughts he startled when he bumped into someone. “I’m sorry!”

The person he had run into dropped the bag they were carrying and some oranges rolled over the floor. Both of them bent down to fetch them, and Sanji was met by one of the loveliest faces he had ever seen. The blond woman facing him shook her head, a redness colouring her cheeks. “No, I wasn’t paying attention. I’m still not used to these doors.”

“Are you new to the building?” he asked, picking up the last orange.

“Yes, I moved here only a few days ago. I still get lost a lot around here,” she said shyly.

“If you like I can show you around sometime.”

Her lips curved into a smile. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Careful about his burns, Zoro bent down to get a beer. The coolness of the fridge was actually kind of nice. Too bad this was the last beer he had. Sanji had only just left, maybe he could catch up with him to tell him to by booze.

Zoro opened the door. “Oi, Cook! Bring some–” His words died on his lips. In the hall, he saw Sanji squatting down next to a woman, talking like they were old friend. Or maybe more…

Angry and jealous, Zoro turned around and closed the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> SophieStaar: [Luffy] could be energetic, funny, oblivious and dumb like he is! Also, it would be awesome if he wanted to stay while Sanji 'treats' Zoro's burns


	11. Ice Queen

“I’m back!”

Careful not to drop the groceries, Sanji entered Zoro’s apartment. He had taken the liberty of taking Zoro’s keys with him, since it was probably best for Zoro not to walk around too much. His burns would chafe.

Zoro was sitting on the couch reading some martial arts magazine, and didn’t even bother to look up. A little surprised, Sanji walked up to him. “Hello?” He pulled at the magazine and was met by an angry glare. Surprised, he took a step back. “What’s with you?”

“Just leave me the hell alone,” Zoro grouched.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, before it hit him. A teasing smile appeared on his face. “Oh, are you grumpy because your burns hurt? Don’t worry, after I put away the groceries I’ll rub the ointment on them.”

“Don’t bother. I did it myself.” Zoro continued reading and didn’t deign to look at him anymore.

Confused, Sanji walked to the kitchen. Why was Zoro acting like this? Before he left, Zoro had been quite eager that Sanji would be the one to apply the cream. Shaking his head, he started on lunch. Maybe he had read the wrong thing into Zoro’s actions. Maybe he was just a lazy bastard who let Sanji do everything, and that was all. Maybe it weren’t the innuendos he had thought they were… Not that he minded to help out, after all, he was responsible for the wounds, so he was going to pamper Zoro to death, whether he liked it or not.

Huffing in his resolve, he brought lunch – simple but nutritious sandwiches – into the living room. Zoro was still doing his best to ignore him, but he couldn’t when Sanji shoved the plate under his nose. He took it and grumbled something, perhaps thanks, before eating in silence.

Sanji took a seat across him and slowly ate his lunch. When he was finished, he observed Zoro for a while, before asking: “What’s up with you? Why are you going all ice queen on me?”

Zoro looked up. He didn’t really want to answer, but Sanj kept staring at him. So he said, “Who was that girl?”

“What girl?”

Zoro gritted his teeth. Damn bastard didn’t even remember? How many girls had he encountered on his way to the supermarket? “The girl in the hall you were swooning all over.”

“Oh, you mean Conis?”

Zoro clenched his teeth. So now she had a name? And then he slapped himself mentally. Of course she had one.

“She is new to the building, and I offered to show her around.” Sanji raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that anyway? Were you spying on me?”

“I just wanted to ask if you could bring some beer. I didn’t know you were _busy_.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Can’t I talk to a beautiful lady? You obviously don’t need me anyway, if you can apply that shitty cream yourself, shitty Marimo!”

“Excuse me for not waiting until you’re done falling for everything with boobs!”

“I don’t fall just for boobs, you fucking idiot!”

Zoro’s jaw snapped shut, the insult he was planning to fling back dying on his tongue. Did Sanji just admit he was bi? But why would he care what Zoro thought? Unless…

Sanji’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. He wished Zoro would stop staring at him like he told him he was going to wear a chicken suit all day. Hell, he wished Zoro would stop staring at him at all! He coughed awkwardly. Why did he say that when he thought Zoro wasn’t interested? Why wouldn’t the ground just swallow him up?

“I’ll just start on dinner,” he mumbled before heading towards the kitchen. Zoro stared after him, to that wonderful ass that soon just might be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Coolchessplayer: Zoro's a straight up Ice Queen when Sanji gets back from groceries and Sanji's mildly concerned about Zoro's mood (Zoro doesn't have to be cold but he can be pouty and grumbly). Sanji's sexuality is brought up and there is some awkward coughs (or Sanji avoids by rubbing crème on Zoro's 'Mushroom')


	12. Slow Cook

Things were awkward, that much he was sure of right now. Why they were awkward, he didn’t really know. Sanji had basically came out to him, telling him he was bi. Which was a good thing, because now Zoro was sure he stood a chance. What he didn’t understand, was why Sanji took so hard. Yes, Zoro had jumped to conclusions when he saw Sanji with that chick, but things were okay now, right?

And why the hell would Sanji start cooking now? They just had had lunch after all. Maybe it was slow cooking – that was a thing, right? But still, it was mostly a reason to be away from Zoro without actually leaving him, of that much he was sure. Sanji didn’t want to talk.

Slowly, Zoro pushed open the kitchen door. Sanji was standing with his back towards him, unaware he was being watched. Zoro had never seen him cook before, only tasted the result of it. It was almost… mesmerizing, the way Sanji moved around in the kitchen with ease, completely in his element. He stared fascinated at Sanji’s graceful movements through the kitchen like he owned the place.

Subconsciously, he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Sanji at work. It all seemed second nature to Sanji, to Zoro it was nothing short of hot. Sanji was sexy when he wasn’t working, but now…

Moving back to the couch, he swallowed and tried to focus his attention on something else. He tried reading a magazine, but every time his mind was drawn back to Sanji. Moving gracefully, wearing nothing more than an apron…

He gave up. This was a fight he couldn’t win, not with having been so close to Sanji already in this short time. Almost running towards the bathroom, he was already fiddling with the knot of his belt. He was still wearing only his bathrobe, but right now, even that felt like too much. The robe hit the floor, and Zoro looked down, pleased. He knew everything was still fully functioning, but it was nice to have confirmation.

Sighing, he wrapped a hand around his erect cock and started moving it up and down. But the first stroke was already enough to send shots of pain – mixed with pleasure – through his body. Fuck, his burns. He tried stroking again, more careful this time, but it was no use. He couldn’t suppress a gasp.

“Are you okay?” a muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Zoro’s eyes widened in shock. What the hell was Sanji doing here?! Fuck, he hadn’t even remembered to lock the bathroom door! “I’m fine! Go away!” he yelled, to prevent any attempt from Sanji to come in.

It became silent on the other end of the door. Zoro just wondered if Sanji had listened to him, when a quiet voice said, “I finished dinner. You can just heat it up if you’re hungry. I’m sorry… about everything.”

For a moment, Zoro stood frozen, erection still pointing up proudly despite the pain. Sanji… He was leaving! He hadn’t meant for that to happen! Cursing, he put on his bathrobe again, not bothering to tie the belt. In the hallway, he found Sanji just about to leave. He grabbed Sanji’s wrist, panting. It wasn’t easy to run with a boner.

Sanji turned around, looking shocked. He stared at where Zoro was holding his wrists. “I… I didn’t mean anything with what I said…” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, liking guys and all…”

Zoro stared at him for a moment, Sanji never looking up. A smile crept up Zoro’s face. He grabbed the back of Sanji’s head and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> SophieStaar: Sanji is cooking for Zoro who is still groggy - it's the after-effect of the pain meds he took. His burns are almost fully recovered... And he can't get the thought of the sexy cook out of his head after he saw him in his element. So he retreats to the bathroom - and fails to relieve himself miserably... XD Because his burns still hurt like hell.


	13. Akiki

Sanji blinked at Zoro as soon as they parted for air. Zoro had just kissed him. Zoro had fucking _kissed_ him. And that with an throbbing erection. Which was showing. “You might want to tie your robe,” he muttered, lacking something better to say. Not that he wanted Zoro to, it was a rather nice view, but it made his pants too tight and seeing the burns made him cringe.

However, Zoro just smirked. “Really? ‘Cause then you would have to untie it again,” he all but purred.

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up. Everything was going so fast right now, his brain had trouble processing it. Still, he didn’t struggle when Zoro pulled him into a kiss again, though he did freeze a bit when he felt his hard-on press against his leg.

Zoro wasn’t sure if he should ground against Sanji harder or pull back, the flashes of pain and pleasure were getting confusing. Stupid burns. But, he guessed, they were the reason why he was able to pin Sanji against the wall and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. The eager way Sanji responded made him wonder why he had waited until it was almost too late. Oh well, things worked out anyway.

He decided he had been the only one pretty much naked long enough and started to unbutton Sanji’s shirt. As soon as more skin was revealed, calloused fingers explored it, while Zoro kissed Sanji’s jaw. Sanji swallowed, panting a little. His fingers intertwined with the green strands, yanking them gently. Zoro hummed, and Sanji rather felt the vibrations against his skin than he heard it, before Zoro looked up.

“Something wrong, Cook?” he asked huskily.

Sanji swallowed, cheeks flustered with arousal. “D-don’t you think we’re going a little too fast? I mean, just a few minutes ago I was about to leave.”

He could barely finish his sentence before Zoro captured his lips again. “I’ve been wanting you ever since I moved here,” Zoro grouched. “That’s a pretty long time if you ask me…”

That voice made him weak in the knees, and Sanji was about to respond when suddenly the front door flung open. “Aniki!”

Zoro jumped off Sanji like he burned himself – again – and hastily tied his bathrobe. “Johnny! Yosaku! What the hell?!”

Johnny eyed him curiously. “Why are you wearing your bathrobe? You’re gonna take a bath?”

“Actually,” Zoro started, but Yosaku interrupted him.

“Well, get your ass dressed!” he said excitedly and pushed some tickets in Zoro’s face. “We’re gonna take you out. First to a movie and then to dinner!”

Zoro took the pieces of paper and looked at them. His mouth curved into a smile. He had meant to see that movie for a while now. “Okay. But what’s the occasion?”

“You got us our jobs, remember? So we want to repay you. And you better be grateful. This restaurant is supposed to be amazing. Well, actually a bistro. The chefs all look like rogues and there is a rumour that there is often being fought in the kitchen, but it’ll be the best food you have ever eaten! They also have the youngest head chef in the whole city,” Johnny explained cheerfully.

Zoro frowned. Why did that sound so familiar? He cast a glance at Sanji, who stood behind the door, still unnoticed by his friends. Why did he look so flustered? If anything, Johnny and Yosaku’s entrance was rather a turn-off… But suddenly, it hit him. Smirking he grabbed Sanji’s hand and pulled him in plain view. “Then how would you like to meet the youngest head chef in town?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> SophieStaar: Johnny or Yosaku or both come just in time - distrupting their kiss :3 they cheerfully start babbling nonsense about a business dinner they're going to. And then Sanji realizes they're talking about the Baratie and gets all embarrassed when they compliment the chefs there


	14. Awkward Aniki

Sanji was standing a little awkward before the two newly arrived men, whom Zoro had introduced as Johnny and Yosaku, his best friends. Sanji smiled politely and shook their hands. The two were excited about meeting him, asking him nineteen to the dozen about his job and other cooking related questions. Sanji tried to answer them all, his ears bright red in embarrassment, and it didn’t really help Zoro was snickering behind him.

Explaining why he preferred to use olive oil instead of sunflower, Sanji glanced at Zoro. Zoro had just introduced him as Sanji, not as his boyfriend or whatever. He was kind of glad about that, because he had no idea what they were. It was too soon to call Zoro his boyfriend, after all, they had only kissed. And though they were both sexually attracted to each other, nothing had happened yet.

Zoro made no attempt to touch him with his friends present either. So maybe they didn’t know he was gay? Or at least bi. Whatever the case, now at least Sanji had the time to think about what he wanted. “Well, you guys should probably go if you want to catch that movie,” he said. He was about to leave, when Zoro grabbed his sleeve.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Zoro asked. “You’re coming with us.”

“But this is supposed to be your night out with your friends,” Sanji protested. “I don’t want to impose. Really. I have enough things to do…”

“You’re coming with us.” It was obvious Zoro tolerated no contradiction.

Johnny and Yosaku agreed with him. “Any friend of Aniki is our aniki as well.”

And so it was decided Sanji was coming with them, to watch a movie and have dinner in his own restaurant. And he had taken the day off. Great, that would definitely be awkward, especially if Zeff spotted him. And he would, since Sanji was certain any waiter or chef would pass it on to him. He sighed. Oh well.

“I’m gonna change now. Be right back. You guys just chat.” Zoro disappeared into his bedroom.

“Ah, don’t forget the ointment!” Sanji called after him. He immediately turned bright red, but fortunately for him, Zoro didn’t ask for him to do it. He just got an affirmative grunt in response.

“Ointment?” Yosaku asked.

Damn, he forgot about that. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, Sanji explained, “He has burns. I accidentally spilled hot tea on him and–” Before he could finish his sentence, both the friends towered over him threateningly.

“You hurt Aniki?”

Sanji looked from one to the other. He could probably take them, but they were Zoro’s friends. Zoro would probably not appreciate it if he kicked them to a pulp. So he just sighed and tried to explain, “It was an accident. I carried two mugs, but I tripped over the rug and spilled it in his lap…”

Johnny made a snorting sound, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. “You fried his balls?”

Sanii nodded awkwardly, and both friends burst into laughter. Until an angry voice shouted, “Johnny, Yosaku! Can it!”

The two looked at each other, but then snorted with laughter again. “Oi Aniki, your equipment still working alright?” Johnny managed to bring out, before collapsing with laughter again.

Sanji’s face coloured a few shades darker. He had experienced first hand everything was still working fine…

Zoro stuck his head around the door, giving his friends a deadly look. “I told you to can it. Now let me change, or we’ll miss the movie.”

Johnny and Yosaku still snickered a little, but eventually their laughter died down. Taking a seat on the couch, both with one leg resting on their knee and arms crossed, they eyed Sanji. “So,” Johnny said, “how do you know Zoro?”

“I actually live next door.”

“Ah, so you’re neighbours,” Yosaku stated.

Sanji didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. It was what they were, even if they made out.

“So, you ever heard by the sounds he makes through the wall?” Johnny asked.

Sanji immediately flushed again. What was he insinuating? “W-we have a very different work schedule,” he stammered. “I’m usually away during the day.”

“Ah, so he doesn’t bother you with his everlasting training.” Yosaku nodded approvingly, and Sanji felt slightly relieved. Training was better than what he imagined.

Zoro just entered the room with an annoyed scowl on his face. He was dressed in a comfortable looking pants and a t-shirt. “Will you stop your gossiping and get off your asses. We’ll miss the movie.”


	15. At the Movies

Sanji was dragged into Johnny’s car and seated in the backseat. Zoro took place next to him, while Yosaku sat down in the passenger’s seat. Sanji leaned against the door, exchanging a glance with Zoro every once in a while. Was this a date? He doubted it. A date would include him actually talking to the person he was going out with, and he and Zoro didn’t say a word to each other. Not for the lack of trying though, but Johnny and Yosaku were just really enthusiastic. They talked the entire way to the movie theatre. Apparently Zoro had gotten them a job as security guards where he worked – but when Sanji wanted to ask _where the heck_ Zoro worked anyway, they had already moved on to a new subject.

This lasted the entire ride. They were already late for the movie, and Sanji still needed a ticket, so no time to talk then either. They ran inside the theatre and were just in time for the previews to begin. Sanji had managed to get hold of a seat next to Zoro and on the outside of their little group, so he wasn’t sitting next to either Johnny or Yosaku.

Trying to catch his breath, he leaned towards Zoro. “So what it is that you do for a living anyway?”

Zoro stiffened. “Shush, the movie is starting,” he muttered.

“It’s just commercials,” Sanji protested after a glance at the screen. “Why so mysterious?”

“It’s not important, okay?”

“It’s not a weird question, is it?” Sanji flung back. “You know what I do, we’re even going to the place I work for dinner. We can stop by where you work as well–”

“No!” Zoro all but yelled, remembering too late he was at the movies. Some annoyed glances were shut their way, even though the actual movie hadn’t started yet. “Just drop it, okay?”

“Are you a stripper?” Sanji blurted out. He had been dying to know. He distinctly remembered Zoro’s performance when he had asked him to take off his pants – to rub the burn ointment on the wounds – and Zoro had been drugged. The way Zoro had peeled of his shirt seductively, swaying his hips, and the fact he had practically given Sanji a lap dance – his first ever, Sanji might add. In all, it didn’t seem something one would do out of the blue – being drugged on top of that – and besides, Zoro had been way to good to be some kind of amateur.

And judging from Zoro’s reaction, he was spot on.

“It’s not like I like it, okay?” Zoro hissed. “I just need the money and a friend of mine works there and… How the hell do you know, anyway?!”

Sanji flushed. Of course, Zoro wouldn’t remember his little show. “You preformed for me,” he admitted. When Zoro just stared at him with his jaw dropped, he hastily continued: “But you were all weird from the painkillers the doctor had given you.”

“I… performed,” Zoro said slowly. Then a smirk appeared on his face. “You liked it?”

Sanji was glad it was dark in the theatre, so Zoro couldn’t see his flustered cheeks. “Shut up, the movie is starting,” he mumbled. But he didn’t complain when Zoro gave him his hand and he held it while the opening scene was showed on the big screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> traffylaw: How about sanji asking zoro if he was a stripper because of that time ,and zoro being surprised thinking that how did he found out :D
> 
> SanjiRoronoa: Okay! Prompt! Here are some hints!  
> 2 syllables   
> What is English for 'mano'  
> What do Sanji and Zoro both have. (Synonym for work or profession)   
> (Basically I didn't want to write the word...) :P but you get it right?   
> Can Zoro give this to Sanji during the movies?


	16. Wandering Hands

The movie had already started, but Sanji couldn’t really focus. Not that the movie was his thing anyway, just a lot of explosions and people walking around with guns. But the other guys liked it, judging from the look on their faces – insofar he could see it in the dark room – and how they gobbled up the popcorn.

But all Sanji could think about was Zoro’s job. He had kissed a stripper. Well, he had kissed Zoro, who also happened to be a stripper. And even though after Zoro’s performance he hadn’t been able to get the thought of him being a professional out of his head, he hadn’t actually expected it to be true. But now that it was, he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

On the one hand, he was excited. Because, well, he was dating a stripper. About to date a stripper, he corrected himself, this day didn’t count since Zoro’s friends were there. Zoro should know some moves Sanji would most definitely enjoy.

But on the other hand, Zoro was a stripper. Which meant he took his clothes of in public for strangers. And that was exactly the part Sanji wasn’t too happy about. He had never been to a strip club, because he felt that the women there were being exploited. He had never considered male strippers, though. Usually, Sanji Blackleg only went for women. A man had to be damn special to deserve his attention.

Zoro had managed to catch his eye. Sanji sighed as the bin filled with popcorn was placed in his lap by Zoro, and absentmindedly, Sanji popped a piece in his mouth. They had used too much salt. Sanji leaned over and placed the bin on the floor, between him and the marimo. He wasn’t really hungry anyway.

He liked Zoro. A lot. Hell, he had been staring at him for a year, he had made Sanji stutter and flee. Sanji had burned his balls with hot tea, but in the end they had kissed anyway. Why on earth someone like Zoro would like him was beyond him, but he wasn’t about to complain. So was he really considering throwing all that away because of Zoro’s job? And it wasn’t like Zoro liked it or planned to do it for a long time. He said he needed the money, so he would probably quit as soon as he reached his goal, whatever that may be.

Content with his decision, Sanji leaned back, opting to enjoy the movie. Maybe he could ask Zoro to do a real performance once, when he wasn’t doped up. That should be nice. Slowly revealing more and more of that torso, hands sliding up his rock hard abs… Maybe a lap dance… Sanji was glad the theatre was dark, so nobody could see his hard-on. Fortunately, it wasn’t nearly time for any break in the film, that should save him some embarrassment. Or so he hoped.

Lost in his little fantasy, he jolted when he suddenly felt a hand near his crotch, which most definitely wasn’t his own. Slowly, he turned his head to Zoro. Zoro sat frozen, his eyes aimed at the screen, but Sanji doubted he saw the movie. Sanji thought he saw a blush on his cheeks, but it was too dark to be sure. The hand still in place, Sanji realised what happened. Zoro wanted popcorn. Popcorn that was supposed to be in his lap. Which it wasn’t.

Finally, Zoro pulled his hand back. “I just wanted…” he muttered.

Sanji smirked a little and bent forward, retrieving the desired popcorn, placing it in Zoro’s lap. “I know.”

Thankful, or to prove that that was really what he wanted, Zoro stuffed a handful in his mouth. “By the way,” he whispered after he had chewed and swallowed. “Does this turn you on?” He motioned with his head to the screen, where just some guy’s head was taken clean off.

Sanji flushed, looked disgusted and flustered some more. He had really hoped Zoro hadn’t noticed his erection. “What? No! Gross!” he murmured back. “I was… thinking about something else.”

“Like what?”

Sanji looked away. “Nothing…”

“Nothing gets you horny?” Zoro teased.

“No… But you do.” Sanji dared to look Zoro. Now he was certain he saw him blush.


	17. Crushed Nuts

Sanji couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised when suddenly he was yanked forward at the front of his shirt and heated lips met his own. The kiss was short but passionate, and he panted a little when Zoro let him go again.

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Zoro muttered.

Sanji chuckled a little and pulled Zoro back. “What’s the matter, Marimo? Getting a little shy?”

“Shut up, bastard.” Zoro’s voice was soft but threatening.

Still, Sanji had recently found out he lived for teasing Zoro and getting him flustered. So he continued, “For a man taking his clothes off in public, you’re easily embarrassed.”

That earned him a punch in the shoulder. “Oi!” he exclaimed, rubbing over the painful spot. Immediately, several people turned to shush him. Muttering obscenities under his breath, Sanji turned back to the movie. He had missed half the storyline, but fortunately, these kind of films were never complicated and he soon was back on track. Still, he couldn’t resist kicking Zoro in the shin, for good measure.

Zoro hissed in pain and shoved his elbow in Sanji’s ribs. Sanji let out a low grunt in pain, and kicked again, using more force this time. Zoro bit back a curse, that was gonna bruise. Angry, he grabbed Sanji’s shirt again, this time not to kiss him. Something small flew by him and he realised that he may have ripped off a button, but he was too pissed to care.

Sanji tried to pry himself loose, trying to control the curse words that were threatening to leave his lips. When that didn’t work, he grabbed the shirt of Zoro with the same amount of force, causing them to topple off the chairs. Some more hushing could be heard, but both men ignored it, rolling over the floor wrestling and trying to pin the other down.

Suddenly, it became very bright around them. Sanji blinked, lifting one hand to shield his eyes from the light and using the other to keep Zoro pinned down. The noise from the movie had ceased, but now surprised chatter could be heard in the hall.

“Aniki!” Johnny and Yosaku came running towards them. “What the hell are you doing?” the former asked, a little annoyed.

“Nothing. Shit Cook was being an ass, is all,” Zoro muttered. He lay on his back on the floor, not even attempting anymore to get free.

Sanji looked around. He saw several people looking their way, including some women – why they would go to a movie like this was beyond him, but maybe they wanted to indulge their lesser half. Realising his compromising position, he hastily let go and started to get up.

Feeling the hold around his wrist being released, Zoro pulled up his knees. Unfortunately for Sanji, he was a little too fast. His knee connected to a soft part.

Sanji groaned and placed his hand protectively over his crotch, doubling over. Zoro’s eye went wide when he realised what he had hit. “Fuck, I’m sorry!”

Sanji looked up, tears in his eyes, but he grinned anyway. “This your way of getting revenge, Marimo?”

“Fuck no. Of course not.” He helped Sanji get up and then turned around to his friends. Both had a painful expression on their face. “I’m gonna take him to the bathroom. You get some more popcorn or something,” he said.

Most onlookers had moved along already, as there was nothing to see anymore. A few asked Sanji if he was okay. Sanji said he was and almost swooned when he got the question from a girl – no matter if their boyfriend stood next to them – which annoyed the hell out of Zoro. Part of him just wanted to push Sanji against the wall and kiss him senseless, but they still hadn’t told Johnny and Yosaku, so it was probably best to wait with that.

He steered the slightly limping Sanji towards the bathroom. Fortunately, there was no one else present.

“So how are your family jewels?” he asked, as Sanji seemed to be in less pain.

“They’re fine, I guess. No need to drag me to that doctor,” Sanji said jokingly. “But I didn’t know you had so much pent up anger towards me,” he added teasingly.

Zoro scratched the back of his head. “It was an accident. I still haven’t seen them, so why would I ruin them?”

Sanji let out a laugh. “Marimo! We’re in a public place. But,” he continued in a serious tone of voice, “I’ve lived through worse pain than this.”

“Oh? So you’re a bit of a masochist then?” Zoro took a step towards him and instinctively Sanji stepped back, feeling his back hit the tiles. “You like it kinky?”

Sanji tried to will away the heat spreading in his cheeks, but failed miserably. Stammering out a non-coherent sentence, his voice died away when Zoro leaned in.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom flew open, before their lips could meet. Groaning in frustration, Zoro turned around to see Johnny standing in the doorway. “Aniki! The movie is starting again, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Pups3942: Hmm, how about zoro's 'wandering hand' got zoro really heated up (sanji as well) and they kinda forgot where they were and started kissing and groping each other. (maybe sanji.'s shirt can be off) But sanji is too loud hence the audience do say "sshh!" once in a while without knowing what's Going on. and when the lights turn on shortly after and the audience need to leave the cinema, they saw zoro and sanji being intimate and are shocked. (exit is at tHe back) 
> 
> gaara101:omg i love it XD what if in the middle of the movie they went ang got a little kinky in the bathroom


	18. Talk Dirty to Me

Sanji told the others to go on ahead, saying he needed some more time to freshen up. Johnny and Yosaku looked at him in sympathy, probably assuming he still had to recover from Zoro’s knee connecting with his groin. Zoro, however, shot him a questioning look. Sanji sighed. “I’m just gonna have a smoke, Marimo, nothing to worry about.”

“But… the movie is starting!” Johnny exclaimed, obviously shocked. “Don’t you like it, then?” he added accusingly.

Sanji grew a little embarrassed under the denounced look he received from him and Yosaku as well. “To be honest, it’s not really my thing.”

Both looked at him like he just insulted their mothers. Sanji raised his hands defensively. “But you guys obviously like it. So, just go. I’ll join you again when I’m done.”

“Come on, just let him suck on his stick if it makes him happy. We’re missing the movie,” Zoro said.

Sanji shot him a glare, but followed the men out of the bathroom, before he turned towards the exit. Outside, he lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply into his lungs. The pain in his crotch was slowly fading away, so his mind wandered to other things. The words Zoro had just spoken in the men’s room, for example, when they were alone. Did he like it kinky? Perhaps, with someone like Zoro he wouldn’t mind experimenting a little. And he had always wanted to try out those handcuffs that were lying in the back of his closet…

Still, Zoro had caught him off guard with his question and had made him blush – again. It annoyed him to no end that Zoro could do that to him. He would have to get back at him. A smirk appeared on Sanji’s lips when a thought entered his mind. Crushing the butt of his cigarette under the sole of his shoe, he made his was back inside again.

Inside the movie theatre, he found his place again in the dark and sat down. Leaning towards Zoro, he whispered breathily in his ear, “What did I miss?”

Zoro froze when the warm breath hit the shell of his ear and he shuddered. Was Sanji doing that on purpose? Swallowing and thanking silently for the darkness that surrounded him, he whispered back, “That guy just blew up a warehouse in search of his girl.”

Sanji hummed, making it sound a little whiny, and had to hold back his laughter when he noticed Zoro wince. This was going to be fun.

He waited a few minutes, before leaning in again. “Can you hand me the popcorn?” When Zoro made to get it, Sanji continued with a grin plastered on his face, “Then you’ll have an excuse to have your hand near my groin.”

Zoro ignored his remark on the surface, but he felt his ears turn red. Couldn’t Sanji just let that go? It hadn’t been on purpose! Not that he didn’t want to have his hand there, but this was a public place, dammit! Besides, now they were both injured there, so doing the fun stuff he had wanted to do with Sanji for a long time would have to wait.

He tried to focus on the movie again – when did that guy die? – when he suddenly felt a foot run up his leg. His head snapped to the side, only to see Sanji innocently looking back. Eyeing down, he saw that Sanji had slipped off one of his dress shoes and now let his foot slide against Zoro’s calf. He really shouldn’t enjoy it that much, Zoro reprimanded himself. But Sanji was definitely very skilled…

“My, you’re just hard all over, aren’t you?” Sanji’s tone was deep and husky, rich from smoke. Zoro had to muster all his will power not to imagine that voice in a different setting, moaning out his name…

Brusquely, he shook his head and had to repress the urge to throw his cold beverage in his own face to cool off. He doubted the people sitting behind him would appreciate that. The worst part was that Sanji was right. He was getting hard… Taking a deep breath, he aimed his attention back to the screen. Fortunately for him, some guy just got beheaded – though the guy wasn’t so lucky. He stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth and tried to forget that Sanji was sitting next to him.

Sanji was having none of that, however. Zoro felt that Sanji got his hand and before he could protest or pull it back, his fingers were dragged along Sanji’s chest. Zoro gritted his teeth, feeling all the muscles below the thin fabric. He tried a meditation technique, as long as he didn’t focus on those abs rippling below his touch…

His hand was dragged further down, and for a moment, he feared that Sanji would make him grope him in public, but then his hand took a turn and caressed Sanji’s upper leg. Sanji hummed and said with a smirk on his face, “It looks like now I’m the one with something hot spilled in his lap…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> SophieStaar: Maybe Sanji could enjoy teasing Zoro a bit more... He probably likes how Zoro's blushing and all, so he settles on playing dirty... Or rather, talking dirty.


	19. Sizing Up

The movie was amazing. Johnny was watching with his mouth hanging open. The weapons, the explosions, the fighting techniques… He didn’t have to look at Yosaku to know that he totally agreed with him. Though, despite all the noise the film made – awesome noise, explosions and stuff – Johnny couldn’t help but be annoyed by someone talking. They were whispering, but still, they were close sitting by, hence, he could hear it, and it annoyed him. It came from his right, and the only people sitting there were Aniki and his blond friend.

Johnny leaned forward to look, and immediately sat back. Zoro and that Sanji were looking awfully familiar with each other for being anikis. Sanji was leaning close to Aniki, whispering things in his ear. Johnny leaned in, inconspicuously – not to eavesdrop of course – and caught some of the words.

“My, you’re just hard all over, aren’t you?” Sanji whispered, while he let his foot rung along Zoro’s calf.

Johnny’s eyes widened. Why did he get the feeling that Sanji-aniki wasn’t just an aniki? Then again, maybe he was hitting on Aniki, and aniki didn’t even like it. After all, at his job he couldn’t really do anything about people flirting with him, so maybe he was used to just accepting it now. Sanji had looked nice, but maybe after hearing what Zoro-aniki did for a living, he was taking advantage of that?

Johnny studied Zoro’s face – insofar that was possible in the dark. He seemed to be ignoring the advances, stuffing popcorn in his mouth and focusing on the movie.

“What are you doing?” Johnny suddenly heard Yosaku’s voice whisper near his ear.

Johnny suppressed a yelp and answered in a low voice, “I think that Sanji-aniki is bad news. He is flirting with Aniki, and I don’t think he likes it.”

Yosaku frowned and leaned forward a bit. “You know, I think he does like it.”

“What do you mean?” Johnny leaned in again as well. He couldn’t see Aniki’s face, as his back was turned towards him, but Sanji had taken Zoro’s hand and was using it to caress his own upper leg.

“You see?” Yosaku whispered, leaning with his elbow on Johnny’s back. “He wouldn’t allow that if he didn’t like it.”

“I’m not so sure about tha–”

Moving a little too abruptly, Yosaku was pushed away and rolled onto the floor, pulling Johnny with him with a yelp. They rolled onto the floor, landing in an awkward position, their lips touching. For a moment, neither of them moved.

* * *

Sanji was a little surprised when he heard commotion and found Johnny and Yosaku lying on the floor, kissing. Well, if it could be called that, anyway.

Next to him, Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed annoyed. “Guys, this happens way too often.”

Both the men jumped up. “Well, it’s his fault!” Johnny pointed accusingly at Sanji, ignoring the shushes from the audience.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Yes, you were touching Aniki when he obviously didn’t like that!”

“I still think he did,” Yosaku interfered.

Zoro sighed again and got up. “Come on.” He apologised for the commotion and led Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku to the lobby. “What the hell is this about?” he asked once they left the movie theatre.

His friends started to talk at the same time, but Zoro was getting impatient. He snapped at them to talk one at the time, so Johnny said, “I heard what he said and I saw what he did to you.” Again, he pointed at Sanji, turning to him. “Don’t you think he gets enough shit like that at work? What the hell is wrong with you? Aren’t you supposed to be his friend?”

“Not really.”

Sanji was glad Zoro intervened. His own jaw had dropped at hearing Johnny’s words. To be honest, he hadn’t even considered that, partly because Zoro obviously liked what he did. But perhaps he had gone a little too far?

“What do you mean, ‘not really’?” Johnny inquired suspiciously.

Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji’s shoulder. “’Cause we’re dating.”

Comprehension washed over Johnny’s face, and Yosaku elbowed him in the side. “I told you. Aniki will kick anyone’s ass who disrespects him, right Aniki?”

Zoro shrugged.

Suddenly, Johnny and Yosaku huddled together, whispering about something, before surrounding Sanji. Johnny had placed his sunglasses, which he had taken off during the movie, back on and looked at Sanji sternly.

“And what are your plans with Aniki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> BrainDeadMaggot: During the move, Zoro sighs and shakes his head, like he's fed up and slightly disappointed.., Sanji gets curious and looks over to find Johnny and Yosaku making out! 
> 
> YYG: What if Johnny and Yosaku heard what Sanji said? Leading to Zoro having to tell them after the movie...maybe in the parking lot or in the lobby?
> 
> Wolfen Artist of HetaStuck: Johnny and yosaku(I think I got the name right) should go all protective of zoro and be like judging sanji and sizing him up to make sure he's good enough for their aniki.


	20. Possessed

After what was probably the most uncomfortable talk of his life – aside from the time that Zeff sat him down and gave him ‘the talk’ when he hit puberty; that had been the longest night of his still short life – Sanji was glad to be outside in the fresh air. Johnny and Yosaku had been interrogating him about his plans with Zoro for what felt like hours – it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes, though, since the movie still wasn’t over. Zoro had been no help at all, clutching his stomach as he stood doubled over laughing.

Zoro was still hiccupping besides him, despite the several warning kicks in the shin, as they made their way to the restaurant to have dinner. Sanji’s restaurant to be exact – or rather, Zeff’s – where all his co-workers would be. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his sexuality – why would he be, if he had hooked someone as hot as Zoro? – but from experience he knew that the other chefs in the restaurant, not to mention Zeff himself, could be very annoying, and they had driven more than one of his dates away. Enough reason to dread the confrontation.

The others didn’t share his worries – why would they? Now that Sanji had been approved, the three chattered happily about all kinds of things. Sanji didn’t pay attention to them, nor where he was walking, when he bumped into someone. “Ah, excuse me,” he muttered.

“Sanji?” a familiar voice said.

Surprised, he looked up. It took him a few seconds to place the man, but the freckles were unmistakable. He had met Ace a few months ago in a store, when the both reached for the last camembert, and they got to talk. A few weeks later, Ace had been a guest in the restaurant when Sanji had bar duty. And they may have flirted a little.

* * *

“Aniki!”

Zoro turned around when Johnny and Yosaku called out his name, and the two stopped in front of him, panting.

“Where the hell were you two? Did you get lost again?” Zoro informed.

“Don’t wander off, dammit!” Yosaku caught his breath. “Now we’ve lost Sanji thanks to you. The restaurant is this way.” He pulled Zoro along on his sleeve.

When they got Sanji in vision again, Zoro frowned. “Who’s that guy with Sanji?”

Johnny squinted. “Isn’t that… Ace?”

Dreading what that might mean, Zoro all but ran towards Sanji blond. Sanji turned around when he heard him approach. “Hey. Where the hell were you guys?”

“Zoro wandered off again.” Yoskau snickered.

Zoro snarled at him. “Just let’s go,” he growled, when Ace cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry. Zoro, this is Ace. Ace, these are Zoro, Johnny–”

“Oh, I know them.” Ace wore an unsettling smile. “We go way back.”

“Oh.” Sanji seemed a little taken aback. “Well, we were going to my restaurant to eat…”

“Dinner sounds great! Mind if I tag along?” Ace wrapped his arm around Sanji. “You promised me to take me there once, remember?”

Zoro’s blood started to boil. Ace knew damn well this must he the blond man who he liked and now the bastard was flirting with himself?!

“Uhm, sure. I don’t mind if you’re coming. Do you guys?”

Yoskau and Johnny shrugged. “The more, the merrier. Zoro?”

Zoro grit his teeth. Now he couldn’t say no anymore without looking like a douchebag. After all, it wasn’t like he and Sanji were on a date, if that were the case, Johnny and Yosaku wouldn’t be here. So, he finally gritted out, “Please, join us.”

Ace flashed him a smile. “Splendid.” He immediately turned back to Sanji, talking to him in a low voice, while the others tagged along behind them. Sanji looked back to Zoro, but then returned to his conversation.

Suddenly, Sanji’s clear laugh could be heard, and Zoro had to remind himself that Ace was his friend and had helped him to get a job, otherwise he would have pounded that freckled face in. All the while, he kept a close eye on Ace’s hand, which rested on Sanji’s lower back and was threatening to slide lower. At a certain point, Sanji turned his head, a flush visibly staining is cheeks. What the hell was this bastard saying to him?

The hand finally slid down, effectively grabbing Sanji’s ass, and something snapped in Zoro’s head. Grabbing Ace by his collar, he threw him against the wall of a building, keeping him pinned there.

“Marimo!” Sanji called out, while Johnny and Yosaku shouted, “Aniki!”

“You keep your filthy hands to yourself, you got that?” Zoro hissed in a dangerous voice. Much to his dismay, Ace didn’t seem impressed by the treat, rather he started laughing.

“I’d say he’s pretty possessive.”

Behind Zoro, Sanji chuckled as well. “And we haven’t even gone on an actual date yet.”

Frowning, Zoro looked from one to the other. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re both in on this?!”

“Relax.” Ace pried his jacket loose from Zoro’s death grip. “I knew right away that this is your hot blond neighbour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Kuroashi: How about when the go to the restaurant they see Ace there, who is good friends with sanji and joins them. Then Ace starts being all clingy and touch feely with sanji so zoro gets reaaly jealous


	21. Zoo

“So, have you guys ever eaten at Sanji’s restaurant before?” Ace asked casually as they made their way to the restaurant.

“I have,” Zoro said a little smugly. He still wasn’t entirely over the fact that Ace and Sanji had ganged up on him, but at least Sanji wasn’t interested in Ace. Well, at least not as much as he was into Zoro, right?

“We haven’t, but we hear the food is great,” Yosaku remarked.

“Oh, it is. Too bad Sanji won’t be serving us tonight. Though,” Ace shot a glance at Zoro, “maybe _someone_ will be served by him.” Both Sanji and Zoro simultaneously turned bright red. Ace just snickered and led the way. “Last time I was there, he had bar duty. His _Sex on the Beach_ is great.”

“What did you say?!” For the second time that day, Zoro pinned Ace against the wall of a building.

“He meant the cocktail, you pervert!” Annoyed, Sanji pulled along Zoro by his arm. “We’re here.”

Zoro looked at the familiar window with several fish drawn on it ,with large letters ‘The Baratie’ was written underneath. He wondered how they got here, though, since this was definitely not the route he had taken the first time. Maybe Sanji hadn’t been sarcastic that night when he said they moved often?

* * *

Sanji took a deep breath before he opened the door of the bistro. He feared where this evening would lead – well, not once he was alone with Zoro, he was very much looking forward to that. Fortunately for him, the most annoying people, like Carne, Patty and Zeff himself would be in the kitchen. The waiters were okay and the waitresses were underpaid goddesses, so he shouldn’t have anything to fear from them.

A lovely lady with dark hair approached them. “Welcome to the Baratie. Do you have a reservation? Oh, Sanji,” she exclaimed when she recognised him.

“Hi Laki, my dear.” He bowed and kissed her hand, much to Zoro’s annoyance, if his growl was anything to go by.

“I thought you had the night off?” she asked as she wiped the back of her hand on her apron – she probably had an itch.

“I have. My friends wanted to try the food here.”

“So you’re here as a guest? Let me show you to your table.”

“Could you do me a favour?” Sanji asked as they took a seat. “Could you not tell the old man I’m here? I would like a quiet evening.”

“Of course. But I can’t guarantee that he won’t find out.” She took out her notepad. “Would you like something to drink?”

Ace smirked. “How about a _Sex on the Beach_?” He winked at Sanji.

She wrote it down. “Virgin?”

“Hardly so.” Another wink earned him a kick under the table. “Sanji, why don’t you make ‘em?”

Sanji shot him a hard glare, but rose anyway. “Please, go attend the other guests. I can handle the drinks,” he said to Laki.

She shrugged and went to another table.

Sanji moved over to the bar, smiling at the waitress on bar duty and chatted with her as he made the drinks. He had just opened a bottle of cabernet to pour for himself when a familiar voice said, “Well, well, well. Who have we here?”

Sanji almost spilled the wine over the edge of the glass. He put the bottle down with a loud thump and whipped around. “Go back to the kitchen, Patty. Don’t you have some dish to screw up?”

“Don’t you have the night off? The kitchen didn’t smell like burned food,” Patty shot back.

Sanji almost snapped the glass he had in his hand and breathed heavily through his nose to calm down. Tonight was not a night to fight with shithead cooks. “Just run back to the kitchen before someone actually makes a good meal,” he snapped.

“Who’s that guy waving you over?” Patty inquired, ignoring Sanji’s words.

Sanji looked over his shoulder and noticed that the whole party he came with was watching him. Ace was the one waving.

“Those are my friends,” Sanji snapped at Patty. “And I would like a quiet evening, so if you can just fuck off, that would be lovely.”

“No way.” Patty opened the kitchen door. “Oi, guys. You’re not going to believe this!”

Rolling his eyes, Sanji loaded all the glasses on a tray and brought it over to his friends. “Sorry it took so long,” he muttered as he took a seat again and handed out the drinks.

“No worries. Who was the guy you were talking to, Sanji-aniki?” Johnny asked, sipping from his beer.

“Just some shitty cook who thinks he can make a good meal.” Huffing, Sanji took a sip from his cabernet.

“I can’t wait to compare that with your food,” Zoro said with a smirk.

Sanji flushed and tried to hide himself behind his wineglass. “Shut up, Moss-head,” he muttered.

Laki came to take their orders. While they waited, the friends chattered, and Sanji may have played a little footsie with Zoro. Despite the distraction, Sanji was very bad at waiting for food when he wasn’t the one preparing it, so when he excused himself to go to the bathroom, he made a detour through the kitchen. Much to his relief, Zeff wasn’t present at the moment; apparently, he was taking a call.

Sanji made a round through the kitchen, peering over his co-workers’ shoulders and giving comments on their food. When he had reached Carne, he turned around irritably and snapped, “Didn’t you have the night off? You know, we treasure the time neither you nor Zeff’s here.”

“You mean so you can screw up the food,” Sanji huffed.

“Get out of the kitchen.”

“Why don’t you go to your friends?” one of the female chefs said friendly.

Sanji tried his best not to turn into mush at her lovely voice, when Carne snapped him out of it.

“No way, blondie really has friends?”

“I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes,” Patty confirmed.

Several disbelieving faces stared at Sanji, mouths hanging open. Sanji turned red under their glances. He may be a bit of a workaholic, working all day every day, but he just loved his job. So maybe he didn’t have much of a social life and maybe flirting with Ace had been the closest he had gotten to sex in a while – until he met Zoro and burned his balls – but was that really so weird?

Apparently, it was, as suddenly more than half the cooks pushed him out of the kitchen, following him to his table and staring at his friends if they were zoo animals.

“I think they’re real,” Carne commented, after having poked Johnny in the cheek.

“So, how much did he pay you guys to go out with him?” Patty inquired.

A vein in Sanji’s forehead stared to beat dangerously. “Go away or I’ll kick all of you to next week!”

At that moment, a loud bang sounded from the kitchen, followed by the high beeping sound of the smoke detector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> mysteriousme: is it possible for more blushing!Sanji but this time at the baratie?
> 
> Ventusio: The chefs are all very suprised that Sanji has a social life outside of work (Zoro, Johnny & Yosaku) and thus pressure him to join his friends for their meal! Then the kitchen explodes or something.


	22. Course of the Day

“Who screwed up?!”

All the cooks, or rather, everyone in the restaurant, stared at the door the booming voice had come from, leading to the office at the back of the restaurant. Patty and Carne gulped as they looked at Sanji for help, which was very audible with the whole restaurant gone quiet aside from the blaring alarm. The world seemed have slowed down as a familiar step-thud sound approached the door to the restaurant and Carne and Patty, along with a few other chefs, tried to make themselves as little as possible behind the lithe frame of Sanji.

Zoro’s, along with Johnny’s and Yosaku’s, mouth hang open, and he was feeling nervous despite the fact he didn’t do anything wrong. Something terrible was about to happen, but he didn’t knew what or how many victims it would take.

Finally, the backdoor was thrown open, revealing the figure of a man, his face covered by a shadow. He was short, but still impressive with his large moustache and high chef’s hat. Slowly, he limped closer as one of his legs was replaced by a peg leg. In front of Sanji, he stopped and snorted. “Eggplant.”

“Old fart.”

Zoro didn’t think he had seen Sanji this tense before. That didn’t withhold him from doing a staring contest with the older chef, both glaring daggers at each other as the other cooks cowered behind Sanji. Patty tried to sneak away, but without taking his eyes off Sanji, the elder man said, “You better be going to the kitchen and clean up the mess you made, because I will feed you every burned dish personally.”

Patty made some kind of squeal, before he ran towards the kitchen as fast as he could, soon followed by the other chefs. It didn’t take long for the alarm to stop.

“So, string bean, why are you here?” the man with the moustache asked Sanji gruffly.

“I was trying to enjoy a quiet evening, old man, until you showed up.”

The staring contest continued, and Zoro was so engrossed in it that he almost jumped when Ace poked at his ribs. “This is more intense than watching kickboxing,” Ace whispered.

Zoro was about to retort when a large and calloused hand suddenly smacked the table and made all of them look up. The elder chef had torn his eyes away from Sanji and was now studying all of their faces. Johnny and Yosaku looked like they were about to wet themselves, while Ace put on his most charming smile. Zoro decided on another approach and met the stare head on.

Eventually, the elder man snorted and the tension drained away. Both Johnny and Yosaku heaved a sigh in relief.

“Are you gonna leave us alone now?” Sanji snapped at the older chef.

“Where are your manners, brat? You haven’t even introduced me to your friends.” Demonstratively, the elder man crossed his arms before his chest.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. Sanji seemed to have a somewhat informal relationship with his boss, sure, but it seemed a bit weird for the man wanting to be introduced to his employee’s friends, right?

Sanji sighed deeply. “Whatever. Old fart, there are Zoro, Ace, Johnny and Yosaku. Guys, this is my dad, Zeff.”

Zoro’s mouth fell open. This seasoned chef was his future father-in-law? Next to him, he heard Ace snicker, and Zoro decided then that he would kill him the first chance he got.

“Happy now?” Sanji snarled at Zeff. “Now leave us alone.” He sat back down next to Zoro and demonstratively started to sip from his wine.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone so you can go back to playing with your little friends,” Zeff snorted.

Sanji almost choked on his wine, and Zoro couldn’t help but snicker. Zeff being Sanji’s dad explained a lot about Sanji’s tenseness, but it was still funny to see how easily Zeff riled his son up.

“What the hell are you laughing about, broccoli?” Zeff said with a snort. “Why the hell is your hair green anyway; a chemical experiment gone wrong?”

Zoro’s face fell, but Sanji jumped up. “Lay off him, old fart, and leave us the fuck alone!”

“Watch your mouth, boy. But I should check up on those incompetent fools anyway. I’ll deal with you later, since this is all your fault.” Stiffly, Zeff turned around.

“My fault?” Sanji roared, seemingly forgotten about the other guests who had hesitantly continued their meal. “I was just here minding my own fucking business when they started to gawk at me like a monkey in the zoo! Don’t you dare to pin this on me, old man!”

A peg leg skimmed over his head, missing him only by a hair and that only thanks to Sanji’s quick reflexes. “Keep quiet, you’re disturbing the guests!” Zeff snarled.

Zoro’s mouth fell open when he saw Sanji letting himself fall backwards on his hands and flipping his legs over himself, almost hitting Zeff in the chin. He moved out of the way with a speed Zoro hadn’t expected from someone his age, managing to hit Sanji in his hip. Sanji recovered quickly, however, and went on the offence again.

“You’re the one scaring away the costumers with your violence!” Sanji spat back, twisting his body mid-air in an attempt to land a kick.

Wide-eyed, Zoro stared at how the fight escalated in the middle of the restaurant, or more specifically, the way Sanji’s body bent in impossible angles. How was it humanly possible to lift your leg up that high and not even stagger?

Suddenly, sitting down like this became very uncomfortable and he was very glad that there was a table obscuring the sight of his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> The Yaoiverse Of Lemon Pie: I bet Zeff will embarrass Sanji in some kind of way X3
> 
> Coolchessplayer: I can't wait till they get to the restuarnt and I bet shit's gonna hit the fan if Zeff comes out and tries to do a background check on Zoro or some shit. He'd probably ask a bunch of things like where are you from and why is your hair green or something lol.
> 
> Nachtwolke: Could you please make Sanji fight seriously in front of Zoro and kick someones ass? And Zoro would get really turned on by it so Sanji can tease him for that? XD
> 
> FFFG: Can you just imagine the sudden boner Zoro would get when he sees Sanji kicking?
> 
> ZorinDemontie: Perhaps Zeff and Sanji get in one of their usual fights and Zoro sees how strong and graceful his little blondie is?


	23. Uke to My Seme

The whole night had been a disaster from beginning to end, yet Zoro couldn’t say he regretted it. Sure, some things he would have changed, such as the knees to the groin, the awkward boners and the blown up kitchen, not to mention the incident where Ace had somehow lost his pants – and Zoro had already saw enough of that at work.

Yet the night had had perks as well. He had gotten to know Sanji better, they had kissed and felt each other up, and Zoro had even met Sanji’s dad – and annoying co-workers.

Yosaku and Johnny had gone home drunk, and Ace had wished them a good night with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle before he too left.

The night hadn’t ended the way Ace had thought it would, though. Zoro was still in pain, and Sanji had been mentally exhausted after having to deal with Zeff and the other chefs. So they had called it a night with a kiss and perhaps some appropriate groping.

However, they had agreed to have a sparring match that weekend. Sanji had some more moves to show Zoro, and Zoro, in turn, wanted to show his skills to Sanji.

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough, and Zoro couldn’t be more frustrated when the gym they had agreed to meet at had moved without prior notice. He finally managed to find the place, about fifteen minutes late.

Sanji was smoking near the entrance and smirked when he saw Zoro. “Got lost again, Marimo?”

“Fuck you,” Zoro spat, though he had a hard time containing his excitement. Last time he got a boner watching Sanji fight, but this time he would be fighting with him.

Sanji hummed. “Depends. How are your balls?”

“They’re fine… Oi!” Zoro exclaimed when the full meaning of Sanji’s words. “Blunt bastard,” he muttered, growing more annoyed when Sanji snickered.

They went inside and headed for the changing rooms. Zoro tried not to watch too much as Sanji took off his clothes, but Sanji didn’t make that easy by looking so fucking hot. He had a body made for stripping, and Zoro was inclined to offer Sanji a job. He doubted that Shanks, the owner of the strip club, would have any objections.

Finally, Sanji was fully dressed in sweats, and they headed into the hall they rented.

“So, what are we’re gonna start with?” Sanji asked after they had stretched – which had almost killed Zoro again, because the positions Sanji had taken shouldn’t be humanly possible.

“Well, I already got a taste of what you can do in the restaurant, so how about I show you mine?” Zoro suggested.

Sanji smirked. “Sounds good to me. Just remember, we’re in a public place,” he added with a wink.

Zoro grumbled something under his breath and grabbed the practice kendo swords. He threw one of them at Sanji, who caught it with a confused look on his face.

“What are these for?”

“Kendo,” Zoro replied with a smirk.

“Oh?”

“I’m saving money to start my own dojo,” Zoro explained. “That’s why I er… do what I do.”

Sanji smiled at him. “That’s very nice.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zoro coughed embarrassedly. “You can be the seme.”

Sanji just stared at him.

“It means you attack.” Zoro showed some movements, and Sanji repeated them before Zoro stood in front of him. “Try them on me.”

Sanji attacked him, but even when he stopped using the basic movements and just started to try hitting Zoro randomly, he couldn’t break through Zoro’s defence.

Finally, Sanji stopped, leaning on the sword panting. “Okay, so perhaps you’re better than you look.”

“Heh.” Zoro, who had been using one sword to fend off Sanji’s attacks with little to no effort, grabbed another two, putting one in his mouth. “How about you be the uke now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Autumn: Rofl. Aww I wanna see the damage to the kitchen. You know what would be fun? Someone getting pantst. I mean..I doubt Zoro wears a belt..And I'm sure Sanji's belt is plenty old...Or maybe Ace needs to get brought down a peg XD
> 
> pup3942: Love your story so far! Since most stories go for uke sanji why don't sanji be the seme this time! Since zoro has burns, when they reconcile and does it, he feels painful and sanji takes over? :-P:-P:-P
> 
> pup3942: Great story there! How about since most stories go for uke sanji, make sanji the seme here! 
> 
> trafloo:How about sanji being the seme ! :D
> 
> guest: ooh zoro... hehe... i want uke sanji please, love this its hilarious
> 
> ZorinDemontie: So is Zoro's goal to get into a kendo program? We see that he enjoys martial arts and such by the magazines and movies he enjoys... Maybe he's looking to Start a program?
> 
> krito1389: make him tease Zoro more or even better MORE JEALOUS


	24. Incognito

They had fallen back in their old rhythm, only seeing each other when Zoro went out as Sanji came home, or the other way around. However, now they didn’t keep it at a polite nod when they met; rather, they kissed, with some occasional wandering hands.

Zoro was fully healed by now, and Sanji was looking forward to the moment they could actually put his nether regions into use, but the fact remained they kept missing each other, because they worked at different hours.

After their sparring session, in which they felt about every part of the other’s body at some point, they would have probably torn each other’s clothes off, had not their time been up. Other people had been waiting to use the hall, and both Sanji and Zoro had slunk away with awkward boners.

After that day, their usual schedule had kicked in again, and they hadn’t seen much of each other anymore.

But tonight, Sanji was going to change that. He may be tired, but tomorrow was his day off, so he could sleep in as long as he liked. Tonight, he was going to watch Zoro in his natural habitat. Not without a proper disguise of course. He wanted to see how Zoro worked, what he did, and he was sure that would change if he knew Sanji was there. Besides, Ace would probably be there too.

Sanji looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He had glued a fake white beard to his face and was wearing glasses. Like this, he looked like an old pervert, which was probably what the most of the clientele consisted of in the first place.

There were not _that_ many male strip clubs in town, but Sanji wanted to make sure he went to the right one. Fortunately, he had gotten a card with the address on it from Ace a while back, which he had slipped in Sanji’s pocket without Sanji noticing, somehow, and it was easily enough to find. From the outside, it didn’t look like a strip club; there were no neon signs announcing what was going on inside.

Unfortunately, Sanji hadn’t taken into account that Johnny was a bouncer there and was working tonight. When he saw Sanji, he frowned, lifting up his sunglasses – which he was wearing despite the late hour – and looking at him examining. “Don’t I know you?” he asked.

Sanji cleared his throat and said with a masked voice, “I don’t think so, young man. I’m just an old pervert who wants to see some booty.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened. “Sanji-aniki? Why do you sound like a pirate?”

“Ssssh!” Sanji covered Johnny’s mouth with his hand. “Don’t tell Zoro I’m here, okay?”

Johnny gave a muffled reply.

Hastily, Sanji removed his hand. “What?”

“I asked, are you spying on Aniki?”

“Not spying.” Sanji sighed. “I just want to see what he does normally. I’ll tell him I’m here eventually.”

Johnny looked doubtfully for a moment, but then nodded. “Alright, you can go in. Aniki has a performance in a bit.”

“Thanks.” Sanji moved past him into the building. Immediately, he almost bumped into a scantily dressed blond man. He looked a little older than the other strippers, Sanji soon concluded, but he still had a nice body. Still, he was definitely not the mosshead Sanji was looking for. Not entirely comfortable, Sanji took a seat in a semi-quiet place, where he still had a view at the stage. If Johnny was right, Sanji definitely wanted to see Zoro perform.

A pink haired stripper came to take his drink order, a friendly smile on his face. Had it not been for the fact that he wasn’t wearing all that much and the place they were, the boy – because he looked a little younger than Sanji, though still an adult – Sanji could imagine himself in a normal restaurant, by the professional way his waiter acted.

Sanji ordered a beer, and on second thought asked for a straw with it, because he didn’t want to ruin the beard he was wearing.

From his corner, sipping beer from a straw, Sanji looked around the strip club. The scantily dressed men were everywhere, as was to be expected. Some were waiters, like the pink haired one, while others were busy giving clients lap dances. A few had offered Sanji one already, but he had waved them off hastily. No, there was only one he wanted a lap dance from…

Suddenly, the room became somewhat silent, and the audience turned to the stage, prompting Sanji to do the same. Music started playing, slow and sultry, as the spotlights were turned on, aimed at the pole on the stage.

There was a man on stage, leaning against the pole with his back to the room, and Sanji was embarrassed that he had recognised his body before he had reached the obnoxious green hair.

Zoro was clad in shorts, a green waistband – a haramaki, Sanji recalled – and a white t-shirt. He walked around the pole in time with the music.

Sanji’s eyes were glued to his body. Now that he didn’t have to take care of Zoro anymore, he could sit back and enjoy the show, which was exactly what he intended to do.

Zoro gripped the pole above his head and rolled his hips forward. He let go of the pole, roaming his own body and pulling his t-shirt up a little.

Sanji’s eyes widened, but unlike most of the clientele, he didn’t cheer. That didn’t mean he enjoyed it any less, however.

Suddenly, the music sped up, and grabbing the pole again, Zoro pushed himself off the ground, swinging around it while he only held on with one hand. He even made a somersault while in the air, and Sanji had to wonder how he didn’t hit his head.

Zoro landed neatly on his feet, but didn’t waste any time climbing into the pole, using only his hands.

Sanji’s jaw dropped. Zoro must have enormous strength in his arms to pull that off. His legs were spread, not touching the pole in the slightest.

When Zoro had reached the highest point, he wrapped his legs around the pole and let himself slide down. As soon as he was standing on the ground again, he flashed a smirk at the audience and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. The haramaki stayed in place.

Not able to tear his eyes away, Sanji felt for his beer and sipped from the straw.

Zoro grabbed the pole again, throwing his feet into the air. He remained in that position for a few seconds, before finishing the cartwheel. He then climbed till halfway into the pole again, using his arm strength to somehow move himself in a horizontal position, parallel to the ground. Then, he swung his legs back and forth a few times and pushed himself off the pole, making a flip in the air before his feet hit the ground again, at the same time as the music stopped playing.

Deafening applause arose. Zoro just flashed the audience another smirk, before picking up his discarded shirt and leaving the stage.

Sanji was still staring at the now empty stage, his brain trying to process what he had just seen. Zoro was amazing. So much better than Sanji had imagined it – because he had imagined more than once.

Zoro’s performance hadn’t just been sexy, it had been impressive, the way he could hold his body up…

Something warm suddenly dripped from his nose, and when Sanji felt what it was, he saw his hand had turned red.

Hastily, he made his way to the bathroom, where he, much to his dismay, saw that his beard was covered in blood spatter. He tried to wash it out with water, but it was no use. He couldn’t exactly leave the strip club with blood in his beard, so it was time to discard his disguise.

Carefully, not to wax his own goatee and moustache, he pulled the fake beard off his face and shoved it in his pant pocket.

Now he just had to leave before Zoro caught him. He had seen what he had came for – more than that, even. Hopefully, it would be cold enough outside to take care of his boner.

As he moved through the crowd, his eye was caught by the next performer on stage. His eyebrows rose when he recognised him.

Ace’s style was different than Zoro’s. It was less showing off his strength, and more of a seducing, sensual way of performing. He was wearing some sort of skimpy sailor outfit while doing it.

Sanji tore his eyes away from Ace. Now wasn’t the time to admire and compare different styles of pole dancing – he didn’t doubt every stripper had their own way. He just had to get out of here without being seen.

However, he froze when he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Vergina-spva: Sanji secretly visiting the club where Zoro works, to see him in his natural habitat :P 
> 
> Ventusio: maybe Sanji has to attend a bachelor’s/birthday party and he has to go to Zoro’s stripping bar? and Zoro is performing? XD
> 
> Miles: So I was wondering could sanji go to zoros club and like see him perform, but hes embarrased so he goes in a disguise and zoro figures it out and teases him about it...?


	25. A Night to Remember

Zoro crossed his arms before his chest as Sanji slowly turned around, looking like a kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He reached to his pocket, hesitating, no doubt contemplating taking out the fake beard he had been wearing during Zoro’s performance. Why he had thought that he could fool anyone – his beard was white while his hair was still blond and he didn’t have any wrinkles anyway – was beyond Zoro.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he tried to keep his face neutral as Sanji started to squirm and stammer excuses. Eventually, though, it wasn’t as funny anymore, and he shot Sanji a deadpanned look.

Sanji immediately shut up and then sighed. “I just wanted to see you work, without you knowing I was there.”

“And that fake beard was the best disguise you could come up with?”

Before Sanji could reply, though, someone tapped on Zoro’s shoulder. “I’m here for a lap dance.”

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” Zoro replied without taking his eyes of Sanji.

“Oh really?” the customer said indignantly. “It doesn’t look like you’re working now.” He placed a hand on Zoro’s ass.

Suddenly, Sanji snapped. “He said, in a minute!” he called and kicked the customer in the chest. Unfortunately, he put a little too much strength behind it, and the man was launched backwards, falling into a table.

There was a loud crash.

Zoro looked at Sanji, who looked guiltily at the customer who tried to scramble to his feet. The other costumers and strippers had stopped what they were doing, and they all looked at Zoro and Sanji.

Apparently, the crash had been so loud, even Shanks, the owner of the strip club, had heard it in his office, and he poked his head around the corner. Benn, the head of security, also made his way over.

“What the hell happened?” Shanks asked, though he seemed to understand the situation quite quickly, especially since Sanji had his leg still raised. “Is he one of mine?”

“He’s not,” Zoro hastily said.

“Oh, good. Well, for liability reasons.” Shanks eyes Sanji up and down. “Would you want to work here, though? You’d fit right in.”

“Shanks,” Zoro growled dangerously. “He already has a job as a chef.”

“Alright, alright.” Shanks raised his one hand defensively and then turned to the customer, who had finally managed to scramble to his feet and was looking ready to murder Sanji. “Let’s settle this like gentlemen, shall we? How about a drink and a lap dance on the house, eh?” He beckoned a shorthaired stripper who was covered in tattoos.

The customer growled something in Sanji’s direction, but took Shanks’ offer anyway.

“Oh, and you remember the policy, right?” Shanks called over his shoulder to Zoro as he led the man away.

“What policy?” Sanji asked confusedly.

Zoro smirked. “Shanks allows one free lap dance for a boy- or girlfriend per night, to prevent them from hogging us.” He held out his hand.

“Really?” Sanji looked at Zoro’s hand, but didn’t take it. “So, you’re not mad?”

“I’d preferred it if you didn’t spy on me, but then again, you did a terrible job at it. Besides, it did look like you were enjoying the show.” Zoro’s smirk grew wider.

Sanji mirrored his expression. “I sure did.”

“Then you’re in for a treat.”

Zoro led Sanji to a private room. In the middle, a chair was standing, and Zoro gestured Sanji to sit down on it.

When he did as he was told, Zoro leaned in and whispered, “It was pretty hot the way you kicked that guy. I’d love to find out how flexible you really are.”

“Then you’re in for a treat,” Sanji echoed Zoro’s own words with a smirk, but then he frowned. “I hope I didn’t get you into trouble, though.”

“Don’t worry about it. Shanks is an expert in smoothing things over, and Law is more than adequate to make the guy forget all about it.” Zoro straightened and turned on the music. “And now, I’m gonna give you the same treatment.”

Sanji placed his ankle on his opposite knee and cocked his head, a small smile on his lips. “It’s about damn time.”

“Shut it, Cook.” Still, Zoro smirked as well. Sanji was right; this was long overdue.

In time with the music, he started dancing in front of Sanji, rolling his hips and showing off his body by slowly turning around. He didn’t have to watch Sanji to know that he had his attention. His smirk still in place, Zoro turned until he was facing Sanji again, never stopping to dance.

Then, suddenly, he stepped forward, knocking Sanji’s foot off his knee not too gently. Zoro then took another step, until Sanji’s legs were between his own. There, he continued rolling his hips, his crotch close to Sanji’s mouth, and he noticed that Sanji was chewing his lip, his eyes fixated on Zoro’s groin.

Zoro pulled up the shirt that he had put on after his performance, and Sanji’s eyes immediately flicked up to his abs, dancing mere inches away from his face.

Zoro took a step back and turned around, before moving back to the space he had previously occupied – in Sanji’s face. He could almost feel Sanji’s eyes glued to his ass. Zoro leaned back, looking over his shoulder.

He took Sanji’s hands and placed them on his upper legs, earning a surprised gasp. Usually, he preferred if clients kept their hands to themselves, but Sanji was an obvious exception.

Sanji let his hands be moved up and down Zoro’s legs for a moment, but he soon caught up again and started to let them wander Zoro’s body on their own.

Zoro kept up his movements while Sanji’s hands roamed his chest, his ass almost in Sanji’s lap and only two or three frustrating layers of fabric away from the part he was most interested in.

Finally, he moved away from Sanji again, much to Sanji’s chagrin. Zoro turned around again, sinking to one knee and pushing Sanji’s legs apart. The bulge in Sanji’s pants had grown quite a bit since the start of his show.

Zoro rolled his upper body, arching his back as with each movement he rose higher, until he was standing straight up again. He grabbed Sanji’s hair, pulling his hair back so he was forced to look up.

Sanji’s pupils were blown with lust, a look not unfamiliar to him, but with Sanji, he would gladly indulge.

He leaned in, and this time, Sanji didn’t give him the chance to pull back again, even if he had wanted to. Sanji smashed their lips together, clutching to him like a drowning man to a life buoy.

At some point, the music had stopped, but neither of them had noticed.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Sanji said panting when he finally let go. His lips were red and swollen. “What time do you get off?”

“I was hoping later tonight,” Zoro said with an eyebrow waggle.

Somehow, Sanji managed to shoot him a glare, even in his aroused state. “Off work,” he said.

“Usually, about four.”

Sanji groaned. “I’m not sure if I can wait that long. I guess I’d better go home to get some sleep, though.”

Zoro hummed. Sanji did look exhausted. No doubt he had worked all day like usual.

“Tomorrow I have the day off,” Sanji said in a meaningful tone.

Zoro’s eyebrows rose in interest.

“You’re really good,” Sanji concluded, pulling Zoro into another heated kiss. When he let go, he whispered in Zoro’s ear, “Have fun tonight. But, you know, not too much…” As he left, he smacked Zoro’s ass.

* * *

Sanji woke with a start. He had been woken by something, but he didn’t know what.

With a groan, he pulled his alarm clock closer. Five o’clock. That was when he usually got up, so why didn’t his alarm go off?

Right, it was his day off. So what had woken him?

His answer came soon enough when there was a loud banging on his front door. Hastily, he rolled out of bed and opened the locks.

His eyes widened when he saw Zoro standing. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You said you had the day off.”

“Yeah, but I meant for you to come by _during_ _the day_ ,” Sanji protested.

“It is day,” Zoro growled.

Sanji smirked. “Impatient, are we?”

“I came straight from work.”

“It’s not an hour walk from there to here… Wait, don’t tell me you got lost on your way home?” Sanji teased.

Zoro didn’t allow him to make more fun of him, as he pulled Sanji into a kiss.

Sanji pulled him close as he led him to the bedroom – if he left it to Zoro, they would get lost in his own apartment.

They barely made it to the bed before Sanji’s boxers were pulled off, and Zoro’s coat and shirt were lost somewhere along the way as well.

“You sure your all healed down there?” Sanji panted as Zoro attacked his neck.

Zoro merely nodded, which Sanji felt rather than saw.

“Then show me.” Sanji flipped them over so he was straddling Zoro and smirked at him. He opened Zoro’s pants, taking out his erection. “Hmm, looks fine to me.” He leaned down and licked the shaft.

Zoro groaned and bucked his hips.

Neither of them was in a state to drag this out, and Sanji decided there would be other opportunities to tease Zoro some more. He aligned their erections and started stroking them both, encouraged by Zoro’s frantic hip movements.

It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their climax. Sanji collapsed on top of Zoro before rolling off him.

Zoro pulled him into a kiss while he kicked off his pants, which they had never bothered to take off entirely.

“I’m glad you stopped by,” Sanji said with a smirk. “And that you could find my house,” he added in a teasing tone.

“Fuck you,” Zoro spat.

Sanji yawned. “Perhaps in a few hours.” He turned his back to Zoro, snuggling up against his chest and pulling his arm over him. “Night, Marimo.”

“Night, Cook.”

* * *

Zoro awoke from delicious smells hitting his nostrils. Light was already peeping through the curtains, and slowly, he opened his eyes.

Sanji was standing next to the bed, already fully dressed. In his hands, he was holding a tray filled with all kinds of food.

Zoro’s stomach growled.

“I see I’m just in time,” Sanji said with a smirk. He put down the tray on the bed and sat down on it. “Enjoy.”

“I will.” Zoro immediately started stuffing his face with pancakes, despite Sanji’s disapproving face about his eating manners. “Oi, Cook,” he continued after he had swallowed, “you’d better take those clothes off again.”

“Oh really?” Sanji asked with a smirk.

Zoro grabbed his tie and pulled him close. But before their lips could touch, Sanji pushed away.

“Watch it, Marimo!” Just in time, he had grabbed the mug of piping hot tea that had been standing on the tray and had been sloshing dangerously. He smirked. “We wouldn’t want any more accidents now, would we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Kiz: I really would like to see how [Zoro] would react to […] flirting; I mean does he encounter that on a daily basis too during work? If he does, how does he deal with it?
> 
> ZorinDemontie: If Sanji actually sees him working, it stands to reason that he would also more than likely see somebody making a strong advance for the precious mossball?


End file.
